Married
by KatNinja
Summary: Matthew, surprisingly enough, was the first to speak. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. “What about Alfred! Is he that unimportant to you!” RussiaxAmerica
1. Chapter 1, Of Surprises and Angst

Chapter 1

Of Surprises and Angst

Toris had decided long ago that Ivan must really love Alfred. And even though it made Toris feel like he was betraying the America, he was very glad that Alfred had been defeated by Ivan so many years ago. Ivan no longer hit the Baltic nations, nor tortured them. Alfred would not have stood for it. Toris was glad for Alfred's company as well, on those days he felt depressed. The American could always brighten a day up. He also happened to mellow out the Russian, who had become much more… human since Alfred had arrived. Yes, Toris was very glad that Ivan had long ago taken America into his house.

---------

The bed moved as Ivan shifted his weight to get up. Alfred sleepily opened his sky blue eyes and caught Ivan's wrist.

"Don't go," he muttered, "It's too early to get up."

Ivan smiled, and leaned down towards his partner,

"I have important things to do today." He gently kissed Alfred's head, and Alfred, sighing lightly, let go of Ivan. "Go back to sleep, Любовь."

Alfred closed his eyes and snuggled deeply into the covers. Alfred gave another sigh and soon his breathing evened out again, showing he had fallen back into sleep.

Ivan pulled his coat on, and looked down at the America. In the time between Ivan going to get dressed and coming back to get his coat, the covers had managed to get pushed down to Alfred's waist. Ivan shook his head at him, and pulled the covers back up. He then quietly left, closing the door so that there will be no noise.

Toris was waiting for him with his breakfast, and it was eaten quickly. He had to hurry, before Alfred woke up again.

He told Toris that he was going out and left a few more important instructions, then left. And he hoped that Alfred would not be too mad.

---------

Alfred turned over and tried to ignore the sunlight playing across this face. He finally accepted that he was awake and crawled out of bed. He sloppily made the bed and got dressed. He stumbled out the door, almost forgetting Texas in his still half-asleep state, and yawned as he sat down at the table for breakfast.

Toris, Raivis, Eduard, Gilbert, Matthew, Natalia, and Ukraine were already at the table eating. Toris handed Alfred his plate, and Alfred ate in a sleepy silence. After finishing his food and downing his orange juice, Alfred asked,

"Where's Ivan?"

"He said he was going out on important business. A-and I have something I need to tell you later." Toris replied, looking oddly melancholy.

Alfred nodded, wondering what message Ivan had left with Toris that required him to wait until they were alone.

Soon the table cleared as the countries went to complete their chores for the day. Toris pulled Alfred aside, refusing to meet his eyes.

"A-Alfred. Ivan told me to move all your stuff into the open bedroom next to his. A-and he told me to tell you th-that you are no longer allowed to sleep in his room with him. A-and that you can't be w-with him anymore."

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

Bam! Alfred hit the wall, making Toris flinch.

"Goddamnit. Fine. Whatever."

The apathic face Alfred was putting on would had convinced Toris, if his eyes hadn't looked so sad. If he wasn't mistaken, his eyes had even darkened a few shades.

"I've g-got to go do my chores, Alfred, b-bye." Toris hurried away from Alfred, hoping to God Ivan knew what he was doing.

---------

Ivan returned home that night, Wang Yao trailing behind him. Wang Yao was scowling, obviously not liking whatever was going on.

"I'm hungry," Ivan stated, "Toris, when's dinner?"

"In a few minutes!" Toris yelled from the kitchen.

Soon almost everyone was gathered around the table. The only one not present was Alfred.

Ivan silenced everyone and said,

"Wang Yao is going to join our family."

There were varying looks of shock on the table's occupants, but no one spoke, waiting for Ivan to continue.

"His bosses agreed to this on the condition that I marry Yao."

Matthew, surprisingly enough, was the first to speak. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"What about Alfred?! Is he that unimportant to you?!"

Ivan met his gaze evenly.

"Sit down, Matthew. My relationship with Alfred is not of any concern anymore. I've already broken it off, and am married-"

"Ivan, you bastard!" Matthew pushed his chair back and ran out of the kitchen. Ivan resumed eating, having nothing to say. The others soon followed suit, and the dinner was finished in silence.

---------

"Goddamnit, Alfred, open the fucking door."

Alfred, surprised by Matthew's quite out-of-character language, opened the door to his brother. His eyes were red and puffy, and his skin blotched. He had obviously been crying.

"What is it, Matthew?"

Matthew pushed him aside and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Ivan's married Wang Yao so that he would join us."

Alfred sat down on the bed.

"Great for him. Just fucking great for him."

Matthew sat down next to him.

"Are you okay, Alfred?"

"No."

Matthew wrapped his arms around his brother and said quietly,

"I know that you love him. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. Don't go. Don't leave me by myself."

"I won't."

---------

"I will not touch you, Yao. I do not love you."

"I expected as much, aru. I'm surprised that we're even sleeping in the same room. Although I guess that you must keep up appearances, aru. What about poor Alfred?"

"What about him? I can do nothing for or with him now."

"That's depressing, aru. You're sad about this too, though. I can tell."

"It doesn't matter."

The bed was soon inhabited by the two conversing nations.

"I think you really, really love Alfred. And Alfred loves you. It was stupid of you to marry me, aru."

"I was told to do anything to get you to join us. I would have been ordered to marry if I had not consented anyway."

"I'm sorry it had to be this way, aru."

"Alfred will get over it. He bounces back from everything."

"What about you, aru?"

---------

Author's note: Um... My Muse is being an angst-muffin. I don't know how long this is going to be, nor how it's gonna end...


	2. Chapter 2, Of Angst and Incest

Chapter 2

Of Angst and Incest

Ivan almost cried the next morning, when he awoke to find Yao next to him and not Alfred. He crawled out of bed the next morning, but Yao did not stir. He got dressed and put his coat on silently, so not to wake the sleeping China, and left. He paused, however, when he closed the door, and glanced over at the door to the room where Alfred was now sleeping in. He quietly opened it, and glared in hurt anger. Alfred was sleeping in Matthew's arms. They looked content. He closed it again, sighing lightly.

He shouldn't be jealous; after all, this was his fault.

---------

Alfred was not present at breakfast, which was strange, considering how he had not had lunch nor dinner the day before. Matthew was, though, and Toris did not mention the position he had found the two North American brothers in when he went to wake them. While they had been asleep and not doing anything, it still worried Toris. But he would say nothing. He did not want Ivan to be too upset, and by the way Ivan was glaring at his breakfast, he was already very upset.

Breakfast was eaten in almost complete silence, which was unusual. Normally Alfred started up a conversation, and everyone else would start to talk as well.

But no one dared speak in the tense atmosphere.

---------

The house the members of the USSR lived in was huge. It took almost all of them to keep it clean, even if they all started right after breakfast.

Alfred did not work inside the house, instead working in the equally huge garden that many of the vegetables in their meals came from. He also made sure that the flowers and trees on the property were healthy.

That was why Ivan was only mildly surprised to see Alfred outside. Ivan knew that he should be doing work, but something kept him from looking away from the American. Maybe it was longing. Maybe it was guilt.

Alfred was down on his hands and knees, weeding. The spring sun was beating down on him and, even from the second floor, Ivan could tell he was hot. Alfred's white shirt had been discarded at the side of the garden, and it looked like he was getting sunburned.

Ivan raised a hand to place it on the glass.

'_Alfred.'_

Matthew came out at one point with a glass of water for his brother. Alfred smiled at his brother, and said something – probably some form of thank you – and sat next to the garden with his brother and took a break.

Ivan glared down at the two and how happy Alfred looked.

'_Did he even really care at all?'_

He turned from the window and sat back down at his desk. He pulled an unopened bottle of vodka from a drawer and took a swig. He then began to bury himself in his work. There was still much to do.

---------

Alfred was very grateful when Matthew came outside with water. It was something to distract him from the wild thoughts raging in his head.

"Thank you," he stated, deciding that then would be a good time for a break and sitting down next to his brother.

"You're welcome. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm almost done with the first quarter of the garden."

"Wow," Matthew said, looking over the very large garden, "You've been working hard."

"Well, I try. At least I'm not cooped up all day like you guys."

"Working inside isn't all that bad. Toris helps us, even if it's just his job to cook the meals. Speaking of which, why didn't you go to breakfast?"

Alfred's smile dropped off his face instantly.

"Not hungry."

"You're lying. You didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday either. You can't just not eat."

"I'll eat between meals then."

"You'll have to go eventually!"

"I don't want to see Ivan, is that such a crime?!"

They were silent for a moment, before Matthew said,

"You can't avoid him forever, Alfred."

Alfred sighed, and planted a quick kiss on Matthew's forehead.

"I know. But I'm not ready to see him yet, okay?"

Matthew nodded and stood up, stating,

"I need to get back to work. See you later, Alfred."

"Bye."

Matthew returned inside, leaving Alfred alone once again with his thoughts.

---------

Alfred was, once again, gone at both lunch and dinner. In fact, no one even saw him after dinner. Most assumed that he was held up in his room, but Matthew, going to check up on him, could find him nowhere.

Matthew sighed at the empty room, and closed the door. He turned around and let out a small gasp to find himself in very close proximity with Ivan. He was surprised to smell vodka on Ivan's breath; Ivan hadn't drunk the stuff in a very long time.

"I-Ivan! What do you want?"

"Do you know where Alfred is?"

Matthew shook his head.

"No, I was just looking for him, but I can't find him anywhere," Matthew replied truthfully, "Why?"

"I need to talk to him."

Matthew nodded.

"I bet. Well, I better go help Toris with the dishes," Matthew said, excusing himself.

Matthew was lucky that the kitchen was next to the hallway leading to the front door, because he heard it open.

He gave Toris a quick apology and rushed out to see Alfred, returning home from wherever he had vanished to.

Alfred gave Matthew a strange smile and stumbled over to him.

"Matthew, I'm home!" Alfred slurred, the smell of alcohol thick on his breath.

Matthew scrunched his nose at the smell, but helped his brother up the stairs and to his bedroom.

After making sure that Alfred was safely in bed, he went to leave, but Alfred caught his wrist.

"Don't leave me alone," he whispered, an almost tone of fear to his voice. Matthew nodded and laid down next to his brother. Alfred scooted up so that he would be face to face with his brother.

"Thank you," he whispered again, before leaning in and kissing his brother on the lips, just as the door opened.

-----------

**Author's note**: (Don't worry, this is not going to end up being an AmericaxCanada)

*gasp* And who walked in on this incestuous display?

*giggle* Defiantly not someone good.


	3. Chapter 3, Of Starving and Wars

Chapter 3

Of Starving and Wars

Ivan blinked at the two kissing brothers. Matthew quickly pushed Alfred away, blushing furiously.

"I-Ivan!" Matthew exclaimed, "W-what are you doing here?"

Ivan said nothing, just looked at Alfred for a moment before turning and heading out the door. He paused before he closed the door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you two."

"Wait, Ivan, it's not what you-"

The door was shut.

"-think."

Alfred was snuggled up against Matthew, lost in drunken sleep. Matthew sighed and turned off the light on the nightstand.

He'd explain everything to Ivan tomorrow.

---------

Alfred woke to Matthew's shifting.

"Matthew?" He mumbled, unsure about how he got into bed, or how Matthew got there.

"You're awake," He grabbed, "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Matthew knew better than to ask if Alfred had a hangover. Nations rarely got them, no matter how much they drank.

"No. I don't. What happened?"

"You decided to be into incest and kissed me on the lips, just as Ivan walked in."

Alfred blinked, surprised.

"I did?"

"You did."

"Shit."

"Come on. Breakfast is going to be soon."

"I'm not going to breakfast."

"You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Alfred!"

"I'm not! I'll come down soon though."

"Okay."

Matthew stretched and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly.

---------

Ivan jumped when someone knocked on his study's door. Normally no one bothered him when he was in his study.

"Come in," Ivan called and the door opened to reveal Matthew. He looked overly nervous as he closed the door behind him.

"I-Ivan, about last night, Alfred was drunk! It's not like he even really meant it or anything a-and-"

Ivan had stood up and placed a hand over Matthew's mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"He was drunk?"

Matthew nodded.

"How did he that way?"

"I don't know! He just came home drunk!"

Ivan placed his hand back over Matthew's mouth.

"So he doesn't love you?"

Matthew shook his head. Relief flitted across Ivan's face.

"Okay. You may leave now."

Matthew nodded, relieved and left.

It was almost lunch, and Matthew knew that Alfred probably needed a break. He went and got a glass of water for his brother. He walked to the back door and opened it, gasping when he saw what happened.

---------

Alfred's eyes fluttered open to see an extremely white ceiling. Matthew was sitting next to him.

"I told you that you need to eat!" Matthew scolded when he realized that Alfred was awake, "You might not die, but you'll collapse and you need to eat!"

"Okay, okay!" Alfred said, figuring that he was in the hospital, "I'll go to meals again."

"Good." Matthew nodded for emphasis.

"Has… Has Ivan come to see me?" Alfred asked, looking a little depressed. Matthew shook his head.

"He said he was busy with something and he had something to announce as soon as you got to go home. Speaking of which, the doctors said you can go as soon as you wake up, so, yeah."

Alfred sighed and looked out the window.

"That's great." Alfred didn't sound enthusiastic in the least.

"He loves you, Alfred."

"If he really loved me he wouldn't have married China."

"He had to. He really does love you. More than you think."

Alfred scowled at the window.

"Well, I don't."

"That's a lie. Come on. Let's go home."

Alfred sighed and stood up, following his brother.

---------

Ivan looked very, very tired when they returned home. The others were already gathered together.

"We're all going to go have a meeting with England, France, and Germany tomorrow. I believe that they are going to declare war."

Matthew paled, but Alfred looked oddly apathetic.

"Just let me do the talking okay? I will do my best to avoid war, but there are some things I will not give up."

Everyone nodded, and they were dismissed.

"Why do you think Papa Francis and Arthur and Germany want to fight with us?"

"They probably think our 'family' is too big. They'll probably demand we break it up. Which is the one thing that Ivan won't do. He cares about it too much. More than even me, apparently."

"Why do you say that?"

"He married China for the family, didn't he? So that's obviously more important to him than me."

"Alfred…"

"It's time for dinner, let's go."

Matthew paused in following his brother. Between his brother and Ivan being depressed and war with France, England, and Germany, things did not look good for him.

He just hoped they would all make it out in one piece.

---------

**Author's note**: Can anyone say "Filler Chapter"? *shotshotshot* At least Alfred's eating now. But I have lots more angst planned for him and Ivan, don't worry.


	4. Chapter 4, Of Tension and Whippings

Chapter 4

Of Tension and Whippings

His lips were gentle against his neck.

"I love you, Дорогой. And I always will."

"Damnit, I have no idea what that means."

Their lips met, the elder laughing lightly.

"You would think that you would have learned Russian when you joined us, Alfred."

The younger pulled the other into another kiss.

"Shut up. I love you."

And Alfred was looking at the ceiling again. This time, however, it was the ceiling of his room, instead of the hospital.

He sleepily turned over, glancing at the door to his room. For an instant, he thought he saw Ivan, but when he looked again, it was just the door. He yawned and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the tears that welled up.

'_I still love him._'

---------

Alfred had almost caught Ivan watching him. Ivan had lately found himself quietly walking over to Alfred's door in the morning, before the American awoke, and watching him sleep for a few minutes.

He was very peaceful in his sleep.

Ivan sighed, and leaned against the door to his study.

Today, England, France and Germany would demand that he return at least Alfred, Matthew and Gilbert to their original countries.

Today, Ivan would say absolutely not. He would not break up his family.

Today, There would be war, once again, in Europe.

---------

Breakfast was eaten in a tense silence. The only one certain of what was going to be asked of them was Ivan, but he was not present. Gilbert wasn't eating, instead pushing the food around his plate. He hadn't seen his brother in many, many years, and he was wondering what his brother wanted. He couldn't possibly want Gilbert to come back. He had forced his brother through two giant wars, and even if Ludwig had wanted him to come back, wouldn't he have demanded it before now? Gilbert speared his food, but still did not eat it. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stomach anything.

---------

When they all arrived at the negation spot, England, France and Germany were already there, waiting.

Matthew remained silent, as did everyone excepting Ivan. He was talking to them.

"We will declare war on you if you don't release Alfred, Matthew and Prussia!"

Ivan shook his head.

"I won't do it. They're part of the USSR, and they'll stay that way."

"Alfred, you don't really want to stay with them, do you?" Arthur appealed to Alfred.

"They're my family."

The response was trained. Matthew knew that Alfred liked being part of the USSR, but he did not consider them all family. Very close friends, but not family.

Arthur bought it though, and said in anger,

"So Ivan's got you whipped, now?"

Alfred's fist clenched in anger, but he said nothing. Matthew grabbed Alfred's wrist, just in case he decided to do anything rash.

Ivan breezed over the comment, ignoring the fact that Arthur had even addressed Alfred.

"Is that all you wanted?" he asked.

A nod from Ludwig, who was looking at his brother, almost pleadingly. Gilbert looked away.

"Then I will see you next on the battlefield, da?"

Another curt nod, this time from Francis.

"Then we will be going. Come on."

And they left.

---------

They hovered outside the door to the room that Alfred and Ivan were currently in. The two were arguing loudly. Matthew shuffled awkwardly, waiting for his brother, Toris and Raivis listened a bit more fearfully, and Gilbert hung behind them.

"Maybe I want to go home! Maybe I don't want to stay with you!"

"And what would you do without your brother?"

"I'd take him with me!"

"I wouldn't let you. Arthur was wrong, I don't have you whipped, but I can fix that!"

There was the sound of a scuffle, followed by a muffled cry of pain.

Matthew's eyes widened, and he went to open the door. He was slightly surprised to see Gilbert's hand right behind his. However, both Gilbert and Matthew were grabbed by Toris, who shook his head fearfully.

"Don't," he whispered, "Or Ivan will hurt you too, and Alfred wouldn't want that."

Matthew nodded, his eyes still showing his fear for his brother, and Toris led Gilbert and Matthew away. Raivis followed behind, tears of fright falling from eyes.

"Is Ivan going to turn back into how he was before?" Raivis asked, his voice shaking.

"No!" Toris insisted, "Alfred won't let him hurt us, okay? He'll be the hero, just like he says, okay?"

Matthew knew that Toris was scared. He could feel it in the way Toris was slightly shaking. He was just comforting his little brother.

Matthew hoped that Alfred would be okay.

---------

Alfred bit his lip to keep from crying out again as the whip hit his back. He was bleeding now; he could feel it flowing down his back.

Suddenly, the strikes stopped.

Alfred chanced a look behind him to see Ivan looking horrified. Alfred deemed it safe to go get his shirt and leave.

As he was picking up his shirt, he heard Ivan say, sounding very small,

"Alfred?"

Alfred ignored him and slipped the shirt over his head. It stuck to his back, and he flinched lightly.

He walked past Ivan, completely ignoring him, and as soon as he put his hand on the doorknob, he heard Ivan say again, more desperate this time,

"Alfred?"

He paused, but opened the door and left, leaving Ivan by himself.

---------

Matthew nearly knocked his brother over in a hug when Alfred appeared in the doorway to the room where almost everyone was waiting.

"Alfred!" he cried, before suddenly detaching himself from his brother, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he assured his brother, "Well, I should probably clean off the blood, but-"

Toris was suddenly standing next to his brother.

"Come on. I'll help clean you up in the kitchen."

Alfred blinked, surprised, but followed the Lithuanian to the kitchen. Raivis and Gilbert followed them, Raivis quietly asking,

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, and I'll make sure that you are too, okay?" Alfred said confidently. Raivis nodded, the near-constant shivering easing a little.

Alfred had to bite his lip again as Toris gently cleaned the wounds with a wash cloth.

"These are going to scar," Toris informed him, a hint of sadness in his voice, "But other than that, they should heal fine."

"That's good," Alfred said, a bit distantly. Matthew watched worriedly. What was Alfred thinking about?

---------

Ivan hovered outside the kitchen, listening to the conversation. His hands clenched into fists when he heard that the wounds were going to scar.

How could he have been so stupid?

He hadn't felt like beating anyone since Alfred came, and now he was doing this again. Alfred probably hated him now, just like everyone else.

Gilbert emerged from the kitchen at some point, not looking all that surprised to see Ivan there. He just simply placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder as he walked away.

'_He's not happy with you.'_

'_I know.'_

----------

**Author's Note**: Um... Yeah. Reviews make me happy. :) *shotshotshot* Thank you everyone who's reviewed so far~!

Poor Alfred and Ivan, I think their relationship just got a lot worse! *shot again*


	5. Chapter 5, Of Red Dreams and Apologies

Chapter 5

Of Red Dreams and Apologies

The sea he was swimming in was dyed red. The sky above was red also, but a lighter red. The water in his mouth tasted like blood and he coughed.

"_I'm sorry!"_ he screamed to the never ending sky and the never ending ocean, _"I'm sorry! Just don't leave me like this!"_

And then Alfred was above him, somehow. He didn't question it. He just reached up, trying to grasp that hand that was extended towards him. He was so close. He could feel Alfred's fingertips, but their hands where too far away to actually grasp.

And then he was pulled down into the water. The taste of blood filled him and he felt himself crying.

'_Let me go back! Let me see him, at least, please!'_

But the cold, red water was merciless, and he sunk farther into it.

"_Ivan!"_ someone yelled, "Ivan, aru!"

And the red of the sea was replaced by the dark blue of night and the water with sheets and air and blessed silence.

"Ivan, you're awake, thank god, aru." Wang Yao was sitting next to him, his hands on Ivan's side, like he had been shaking the Russian, "You were having a bad dream, aru."

Ivan blinked.

"I know," he stated simply, "Go back to sleep."

Ivan then turned over, away from Wang Yao.

---------

He was so close to Ivan's hand – so close. He needed to grasp it. Before he lost the one he loved to the ocean.

But he was too late and the ocean swallowed Ivan.

"_No!"_ he screamed, _"Bring him back! Bring him back!"_

He was sobbing, tears running down his cheeks. The red, red clouds engulfed him, and he was lost in his own red nightmare.

When he opened his eyes, it was not his brother next to him, looking worried, like Alfred expected, but Gilbert.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asked, looking fairly worried about the American, who was still crying, even though he was awake.

"I'll be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

There was a tense silence for a moment, before Alfred said,

"No. I don't."

And there was silence again.

---------

Breakfast was fairly eventful. After Gilbert started to spontaneously bleed from random spots, they figured that England, France and Germany had started to attack his part of the USSR. Matthew was absolutely horrified at this development, and insisted that Gilbert lie down. Gilbert would say that he and endured much worse, considering how his entire being used to be centered around the military, and then Matthew would mutter something about excuses and make him lie down anyway.

Alfred found it a quite hilarious proceeding.

Ivan was not at breakfast, however, and China told them that he was still asleep.

Alfred sighed and turned away from the arguing Prussian and Canadian. He slipped silently up the stairs to the fourth floor, where he hid in the storage room. He laid down next to a pile of old boxes, filled with stuff he had persisted that he needed to keep, when Russia defeated him.

It was filled with stuff that he never looked at, but felt better knowing it was nearby. One example would be the old rifle he had during the revolutionary war. It was poking out of one of the boxes. Alfred never messed with it, but he would never throw it out. It was just one of those things.

"Alfred?"

It was Ivan. Alfred did not turn to look at him, still mad about the whipping, the sudden marriage, and the new war.

"I-I'm sorry about yesterday."

"I'm sure." No one could have missed the sarcasm in Alfred's tone.

Ivan made a small sound – chocking in hopelessness and depression – before stating,

"I really am. I-I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have a-and I'm sure you hate me now – but I don't want you to! I still… I still love you!"

The vivid image of Ivan disappearing into the red sea unwillingly came to Alfred's mind. He turned over, flinching when he rolled over his still-fresh wounds, and sat up, facing Ivan. He motioned for Ivan to come closer, and the Russian complied. Ivan leaned down close to Alfred at the American's instruction, flinching when a hand went up. But the hand did not hit him, instead gently caressing his cheek.

"You're a fucking bastard," Alfred stated. Ivan looked away, not denying the words. "But, for some unconceivable reason, I still love you too. But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you. In fact, I'm so mad at you right now, I have half a mind to slit your throat in your sleep. But I won't. I'll kill myself first and put myself out of this fucking misery."

Ivan's eyes met Alfred's again and he burst out with,

"N-no! Don't kill yourself! P-please don't die. _Just don't leave me like this._" Tears were streaming down Ivan's face. Alfred gently wiped them away, soothing the large Russian as he did so.

"I'm not going to, okay? So don't worry about it. I'm still here-"

He cringed suddenly, his hand leaving Ivan's face and going to his side, where blood began to seep through his shirt.

"A-Alfred?" The question was hesitant, and Alfred was just about to answer him when Matthew came in.

"Alfred? Ivan? What are you two doing- Is that blood?" Matthew pushed Ivan away from his brother, leaning down to inspect the new wound on Alfred's body. He turned violently to Ivan and demanded,

"What have you done to him now? As if whipping him until he bled wasn't enough!"

Ivan was too stunned to respond. Canada could become extremely protective of his brother, even if he wasn't of himself.

"It wasn't him," Alfred gritted out, "It was stupid fucking Arthur, and Francis, and Germany."

Matthew's eyes widened in understanding and disbelief.

"They wouldn't-"

"Well they're attacking Gilbert too, aren't they? Wang Yao is probably next."

Ivan recovered in this amount of time and said to Matthew,

"Help me carry him downstairs. There's no way he can walk right now."

Matthew nodded and the two transported the bleeding America downstairs. They placed him next to Gilbert on the first floor, on another one of the couches.

Gilbert smiled encouragingly at Alfred and asked,

"Are they getting you too?"

Alfred nodded, recoiling slightly again when another cut appeared on his arm.

"Well, hopefully the armies will stop them soon, right?"

Alfred just nodded again.

-----------

**Author's Note**: Kitty needed a break from uber-angst. I've never been so emotionally attached to any of my stories before, and this was slowly corroding my soul. I needed a break. So this chapter is not so emo. Don't worry, what I've got planned for next chapter will be though. Uber-emo.

(I don't know why, but I really want a fanart for this particular story. *shot for indirectly asking a stupid thing*)

Anyway, enjoy this for now~


	6. Chapter 6, Of Talks and Lies

Chapter 6

Of Talks and Lies

(not as angsty as originally planned)

Alfred decided that he liked getting attacked. He got spoiled. He didn't have to do any work, nor did he have to even lift a finger without Toris or Matthew or even Natalia coming running. He insisted on doing some things, however, finding life on the couch quite monotonous. He had smiled when he had run into Toris and Natalia making out in the kitchen. He had laughed, placing the plates he had been bringing into the sink.

"When did this happen?" he asked, laughing, "Aren't you supposed to be starting on dinner, Toris?"

Toris had started to stutter some excuse, but Natalia just glared at Alfred.

"Toris is really nice, and his relationship with me is none of your business!"

Alfred held up his hands in a sign of defeat, still chuckling, and retreated back to the couch.

He still found it kinda funny, though.

---------

Wang Yao gently brushed Ivan's hair.

"It's a mess, aru; you should take better care of it, or cut it!"

"I need a haircut. It's gotten longer than it normally is."

Wang Yao hmphed, and continued to untangle the few knots in Ivan's hair. When he was finished, he almost laughed. In brushing it so that the hair went in the right direction, Ivan's bangs went right over his eyes. He really did need a haircut.

"Wait there a moment, aru," he told Ivan, trying to keep from laughing. He went a retrieved a pair of scissors and went about shortening Ivan's hair.

"You really shouldn't let it get this long, aru," he chastised, working on the back now.

"I haven't had time to think about it. I've been so busy with trying to get you to join us, and everyone else has been threatening war for a while."

Wang Yao sighed quietly.

"Why are you trying so hard, aru?"

Ivan did not answer him, instead asking him,

"You will go talk to Korea for me, da? I want to get him to help us before the others try to ally with him. And maybe India too? And the rest of your siblings?"

"I'll go talk to them, aru. I'm not promising anything though."

"That's fine. Just try to get them to help us. Alfred was right; you're most likely the next target."

---------

Toris set the plates in front of the two injured countries.

"Just don't get food all over the floor," he warned.

"We haven't so far," Gilbert noted in their defense. The two had been careful not to spill anything on the floor. The dinner was made up of light conversation, as normal, between the two. The others refused to let them move from the couch, pretty much. Not even for meals.

Alfred finished eating his dinner, and turned to Gilbert, who was also finishing up.

"Hey, do you want me to take the plates in the kitchen for you?"

"Yeah, thanks. Everyone is probably still in the dining room, right?"

"Probably," Alfred agreed, gathering up the plates.

---------

"Are you sure you're going to be okay like this, aru? You've been acting strangely." China had pulled Russia into the kitchen during dinner, worried about how he had been acting.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Ivan smiled; more happily than he had in a while, and leaned down to give Wang Yao a quick peck on the cheek in thanks for the worry.

There was a sudden crash and Ivan turned to see Alfred in one of the kitchen doorways, looking down at some broken plates.

"I'm sorry," the American's voice shook. Alfred kneeled down, picking up the larger pieces of the plates. He walked by the two, not meeting the eyes of either of them. He threw the pieces of plate in the trash and said quietly,

"I'm going to go get the broom."

He vanished back into the hallway.

Ivan almost wanted to chase after him, but Wang Yao pulled on his arm,

"You should leave the poor boy. It's not like you can be with him anyway."

Ivan was about to protest, but China pulled on his arm again, and Ivan gave in, following him out of the kitchen. He did not return to the dinner table, however, deciding instead to hover near the kitchen door.

It broke his heart to hear Alfred's quiet sobbing, as he swept up the mess he had created from dropping the plates.

He loved Alfred, but he was married, and he knew that he couldn't do anything. He shouldn't have even told him that he loved him yesterday. He leaned against the wall and sunk down until he was sitting. He then buried his head in his knees, and joined Alfred in crying.

---------

It had been a lie. A stupid, fucking lie. And he had been so gullible as to believe it. How stupid could one get? Russia was known for being manipulative, and if having America believe that Russia did actually love him was the way to keep Alfred here, he would do it. And Alfred had wanted it so badly he had fallen for it. Stupid.

He finished sweeping up the last bits of plate, and threw it in the trashcan. He couldn't go back to the couch, Gilbert would be worried, and then Matthew would flip out. He couldn't stay here though. So he ran, back to his room. He flopped on his bed, and for the first time in a long time he actually allowed himself to full-out cry. He sobbed into the pillow, wishing with all his might that he hadn't been so stupid as to believe Ivan.

Then maybe this wouldn't hurt so much.

He felt another ripple of pain go through him, another cut appearing, this time on his cheek.

And it was then he decided.

He needed to go.

----------

**Author's Note**: I didn't get to add the angst that goes into the next chapter into this one, so the original plan for angst is not as bad as it was.

Anyway~ I bet you're wondering where Alfred's planning on going~

*pokes the idea in your head of RussiaxChina* NO. NONONONONONONONONO. I do not like this pairing. This pairing will not actually happen! They're friends. Who are married... OTL

Oh! I got a fanart! The link should be in my profile~! It's really good!!! *happy*


	7. Chapter 7, Of Bombed Cities and Alliance

Chapter 7

Of Bombed Cities and Alliances

It was quiet. The birds sang atop the rubble, and the insects flew around, but there was no human noise. Alfred sat at the bases of one of the large piles of rubble, looking around.

This had once been one of the busiest cities on the planet, and this one of the busiest streets.

A fallen over street sign lay nearby, its melted metal still proudly bearing the name "Wall Street".

Alfred smiled sadly and patted one of the large pieces of concrete – which had once been part of a sky scraper – next to him.

"We'll just have to rebuild later, won't we?" he asked the air.

This destruction was Arthur's fault. The British bombings had collapsed the many skyscrapers in the city and brought about many deaths.

But this wasn't the only city.

He was going to go to Boston next. He wasn't surprised at all that Arthur had bombed Boston. He had never liked the city, and liked it even less after the revolutionary war. There were other cities as well, which he would get to eventually.

The only reason he was here was to get away from Ivan. He needed a break from it, and what better excuse than to say that he was visiting bombed cities.

"Well, Matt won't have to worry too long. I'll be home soon. I can't stay away too long."

He laughed humorlessly.

"God, am I ever the wreck?"

"Alfred?"

America swung around to see Arthur standing there, above him on the large pile of rubble. Alfred said nothing as England carefully picked his way down the pile, nor did he move.

"Al-alfred? Are you okay?"

America looked away, saying almost harshly,

"Why should you care?"

Without looking he knew that anger must have flashed across Arthur's face. He knew that Arthur cared. But he was so upset that he did not care at the moment.

"I do care about you! The whole reason I'm fighting this war is for you to come back! I-I'm sorry that I have to do this, but-"

"And why do you want me to come back, anyway? All you've ever done is scold me and yell at me and-"

"I love you!"

Alfred turned and looked at Arthur, genuinely surprised.

"W-what?" was all he managed to say, and it took him a moment for him to even say that. Arthur was very, very red.

"I love you," he repeated, "A-and I miss you. And I want you to come back. That's why."

Alfred leaned over and hugged his former empire.

"I… I'm sorry," he mumbled, "But-"

"You love Russia, I know."

"Arthur! Mon cher, there you are!" Francis appeared from behind the rubble. He had obviously been looking for the Englishman. "Alfred! What are you doing here?"

"This is my city," Alfred reminded France, "I'm allowed to be here."

"Oh, yes, yes. Arthur, we need to get back-"

"Wait!" Alfred suddenly cried, "You won't attack any of Matt's cities, will you?"

Francis shook his head,

"Arthur and I wouldn't allow it. We know how he is."

Alfred nodded,

"Good."

"Well, goodbye, Alfred."

"Bye Arthur, Francis."

Francis grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him away, distracting him from Alfred. Arthur turned red at something Francis was saying, and began to yell.

Alfred laughed quietly at them.

"Arthur's not in love with me. He's in love with Francis. He just hasn't figured it out yet."

Alfred suddenly sighed.

_I wish I wasn't in love with Ivan. Love makes everything more complicated._

He looked up when he felt a drop of water on his head. The clouds above were dark and another raindrop fell from there, landing right on Alfred's nose.

_At least the weather agrees with me._

---------

Wang Yao hesitated before knocking on the door. A part of him did not want to be here, nor face the man within. But he had promised to try, so here he was.

Im Yong Soo answered the door, and looked very surprised to see China there.

"Brother! Come in!" Korea said enthusiastically when he recovered.

Wang Yao followed his brother into the house, refusing to look Korea in the eyes.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, Brother! I heard about you joining the USSR! How is it there?"

"It's… well enough, aru, I suppose. Everyone is nice. It's not home though, aru."

"I invented your home!"

"You did not, aru! Stop spouting nonsense like that!"

Korea smiled and leaned over and kissed China on the forehead.

"You know you love me."

"That's not an excuse, aru!"

Im Yong Soo went to kiss Wang Yao on the lips, but China pushed him away.

"I'm married, aru! I can't!"

"It's not like it's based off love. It's only for politics."

"It doesn't mean that I can do stuff like that, aru!"

"Why did your boss insist on marriage anyway?"

"He hoped that Ivan might favor me if we were married, aru. Ivan isn't like that though. And besides, aru, if he was going to favor anyone, it would be America. He really loves Alfred, aru."

"Does he? Then let him have his lover, and you have yours!"

"We can't, aru! We're about to go to war and something like that could through us into a revolution. We can't do anything until after this is over, aru. That was the reason I came over here, aru."

"You want an alliance, right, brother?"

China nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll be glad to have an alliance with you."

"Thank you, aru. I need to go, aru. I have to talk to the rest of our siblings."

Korea leaned down and kissed China on the cheek.

"Have fun!"

---------

"Russia is going to send China to talk to all of his siblings. Italy and I will go talk to Japan, but we need you, England, to go talk to the others. France, go talk to Spain and Portugal. And don't molest either of them while you're doing it, got it?"

"Fine, Fine. Germany is no fun."

"This is a war. It's not supposed to be fun."

----------

**Author's Note**: Sorry this is late and a really bad chapter! I was gone all day yesterday and I had no idea what to write for this chapter and klsafgjhasogikh. SORRY IT'S NOT VERY GOOD AND I GOT ALL THESE WONDERFUL REVIEWS AND THERE'S NO EXCUSE!!!! *angstangstangst*

America: *cough* Anyway, the Kitty's gonna start naming her chapters... something about one of her friends saying she should...?


	8. Chapter 8, Of Back Home and SelfDoubt

Chapter 8

Of Back Home and Self-Doubt

"Gilbert, Alfred! Time to get up!"

There was a groan from Gilbert, who then pretended to still be asleep, hoping that Matthew would wake him up. Matthew shook the Prussian awake – making sure not to hurt him of course.

"Where's Alfred?" Canada asked. Gilbert stretched and yawned. He glanced at the empty couch next to him and mumbled,

"He never came back from the kitchen last night. Maybe his room?"

Matthew walked to Alfred's room and knocked hesitantly.

"Alfred?"

He opened the door to see messed sheets but no Alfred.

As Matthew went through the house, looking everywhere for his brother, he became more and more confidant that his brother had run off, and started to dread more and more talking to Ivan about where the American had vanished too.

When it became evident that Alfred really had left, not even showing up for breakfast, Matthew knew he would have to tell Ivan. And that terrified him.

After breakfast, Ivan disappeared into his office, most likely to plan attacks. Matthew knocked on the door, hearing the familiar, heavily accented "come in".

He opened the door timidly and stepped inside.

"Matthew?" It was a question.

"Alfred's gone."

A pause.

"Gone?"

"He left. I don't know where to. He didn't even leave a note. B-but I don't think he's gone gone. I think he just went to get away. He wouldn't leave leave and not tell me about it."

Ivan nodded in understanding and dismissal. Matthew quickly left and started on his chores.

---------

Ivan waited for the door to close, before cussing in Russian and digging in his desk for some vodka.

'_He needed to get away. Away from what? Me, obviously. He really does hate me. Not that I'm all that surprised. Everyone hates me. I'm doing this for them. I've stopped beating them. I've stopped. I just want everyone to be happy. Why can't they see that? And Alfred. I especially want Alfred to be happy. I bet he's happy now that he's away from me. I bet he thinks I'm a monster, just like everyone else does. I was stupid for hoping that I could get love, even just once. I bet he never loved me. I bet he's just like China's boss, hoping to get favored.'_

"Проклятый."

The vodka did nothing to dull the pain. It long ago had stopped. But maybe this time… maybe…

---------

The sun was high, but one could find both Matthew and Gilbert outside. Matthew had tried to keep Gilbert inside, but Prussia was adamant about doing something other than lying on the couch, so they had given him the laundry to do. He was currently hanging it up on the line, the multi-colored pieces of cloth swaying in the spring breeze. Matthew was leaning down over the garden, weeding because Alfred was not there to do it.

"Do you need some help?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You need to rest."

"I'll be fine."

Matthew stood up, frowning at Gilbert.

"And what am I going to do if you're not?"

Gilbert sighed and sat down next to the garden, having finished hanging the laundry. Matthew leaned over again, continuing with the weeding.

"I'm fine, really! You shouldn't worry so much! You're going to get sick if you do that too much."

"I worry because I care."

"Then you care too much."

Matthew stood up straight again.

"You don't want me to care about you?"

"I didn't say that," Gilbert backtracked immediately, "You just care too much."

Matthew sighed and moved to sit next to Gilbert. They were silent for a moment, before Gilbert asked quietly,

"You're really worried about your brother, aren't you?"

"Y-yes. I am. He could be anywhere and Arthur's still bombing him and he could just collapse someday in an alleyway and no one will know where he is and he'll get raped and get the flu and aids and die!"

Gilbert snorted and hugged the Canadian.

"It's Alfred. He'll be fine! He won't just collapse and get raped, okay? At the absolute worst, he'll get captured by mein bruder and I can't even see that happening, okay? So you don't need to worry so much."

Matthew nodded and leaned into the hug.

---------

Alfred gently wrapped bandages around a new wound on the right arm.

"Fucking Brit," he cussed, "As if every city between NYC and Miami isn't enough. Fuck him."

'_And fuck Ivan too. I bet he never loved me. Not that there's anything much to love. I'm not attractive like Wang Yao – I'm not very feminine. And I'm not particularly nice either. Why would Ivan love me? It was most likely just to keep me from leaving. Goddamn. Ivan, why would you do this to me? I know that you're not a horrible person, no matter what people say. Why would you lead me on then, when you so obviously love China? I love you, Ivan. But I bet you hate me.'_

He winced lightly when another cut appeared on his arm.

"Fuck you, Arthur."

He finished wrapping the dressings, and laid back on the bed in the hotel he was staying in.

It was going to be a long, long night.

As he was falling asleep, he could almost imagine that Ivan was lying next to him again, whispering sweet nothings in Russian in his ear.

There were tears on his face when he finally descended into sleep.

----------

**Author's note**: I'm gonna talk about reviewers because reviewers make me happyz!! I've gotten so many nice reviews and I love all of you guys so much! (You guys are the reason I update so often!!)


	9. Chapter 9, Of Enemies and French

Chapter 9

Of Enemies and French

Arthur liked Joaquim. The country of Portugal had always been nice to him. He wasn't all that surprised that Portugal and Spain allied with them, although the fact that Francis was still breathing surprised him, especially with the way he was eyeing Antonio's ass.

Joaquim was talking to Arthur, but keeping a close eye on the two conversing countries of Antonio and Francis. Every time Joaquim felt that Francis was getting too 'friendly' with Antonio, he would excuse himself for a moment and 'reclaim his territory', normally by randomly kissing Antonio. (Well, Antonio felt it was random) Francis would immediately back off, for fear of getting beat up by the Portuguese male.

It suddenly hit Arthur, when he was looking _anywhere_ but at the two kissing nations, that Francis hadn't groped him in really long time.

This wasn't a bad thing, but it worried Arthur just a bit, for reasons he didn't want to admit to himself.

Contrary to popular belief, Francis did _not_ grope anyone that moved. If he didn't like you, he didn't touch you.

And the fact that Francis hadn't even attempted to touch Arthur in a long time made Arthur very uneasy.

Did Francis _actually_ not like him?

It was more that plausible. They had 'hated' each other for many, many years.

"_Mon cheri_? Are you okay?"

Francis was suddenly standing in front of him, looking worried. That was when Arthur realized he was crying.

If Francis hated him, why would he look worried and ask about him? Arthur's rational side asked.

He's a good actor, the other side responded.

Francis went to hug Arthur, saying quietly,

"I know you're upset about attacking _votre petit frère_, but-"

Arthur pushed Francis away, and ran, still crying.

---------

Arthur lay on his cot that night, staring at the tent canvas above him and crying. The faeries tried to cheer him up by saying nice things about his cooking or how nice he was or how they loved to talk to him, but nothing was working.

The tent flap opened almost quietly, and he heard an unusually hesitant voice ask,

"_Mon cheri_? Arthur? What's wrong?"

"Nothing you'd care about," the Brit muttered flipping over and burying his head in his pillow.

"Of course I'll care!" Francis stated, surprise and indignation flitting into his tone, "What makes you think otherwise?"

Arthur felt himself go red and he muffled his answer with the pillow.

"_Que_?"

"Y-you don't touch me, okay?! A-and I know that the only people that you don't ever grope is people you don't like, so you don't have to pretend anymore, okay? I-I just don't care! Just leave me alone!"

Francis looked at the blushing, sobbing Arthur for a moment and burst into laughter.

"That's why you're upset, _mon cheri_? Because I stopped groping you? Would you like me to start again?"

"No I don't, you bloody frog. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Oh, _mon cheri_, I don't hate you. I fact, I _love_ you. And I wasn't touching you because the last time I tried to you were very, very drunk and almost shot my vital regions off with that very gun in your bag."

Arthur eyed the Frenchman suspiciously.

"I don't remember that."

"You were – how does Alfred say it? – drunk off your ass."

Arthur sighed and rolled over so that he was facing the now kneeling-at-his-bedside Francis. He was blushing more than 'a good Englishman' should, and he asked quietly, strangly,

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me?"

Francis nodded.

"Very, very much, _mon cheri_."

"W-well, _Je t'aime aussi_."

There was a laugh of delight from Francis, who immediately covered Arthur in kisses.

"You spoke French!" he cried gleefully.

"And it's the only time I'm ever going to speak your bloody language ever again!" Arthur managed between kisses.

---------

Ludwig sighed down at the sleeping Feliciano.

Germany was used to North Italy taking his siestas and wouldn't be near so upset about it at the moment if Feliciano wasn't sleeping on _Ludwig's_ cot.

Ludwig leaned down to pick Feliciano up and move him to his cot, but as soon as he touched the sleeping Italian, he was pulled down into bed with Feliciano.

Who knew that Italy was so strong?

Feliciano was sure to cuddle as closely to the very embarrassed German as possible, sighing contentedly and putting that stupid, goofy smile on his face.

And damn if Ludwig didn't want to rape him.

This was _all_ Elizaveta and Gilbert's fault for fucking _corrupting_ him when he was little.

Why in God's name did he want Gilbert back again?

Oh, right. Gilbert was his brother.

He reached up and absently began to run his fingers through Feliciano's hair.

Why didn't Gilbert want to leave the USSR? There was no way that Ivan was nice to him. Ivan was not nice to anyone.

Ludwig's thoughts were interrupted, however, when a moan came from Feliciano, who had just woken up.

"L-Ludwig! D-don't touch that!"

Ludwig suddenly realized that he had accidentally brushed Italy's curl. Ludwig smiled mischievously – Feliciano decided that look was scary – and ran his fingers over the curl again.

"This?"

Another moan, and a very full blush appeared on Feliciano's face.

"Ye-yes! Ludwig!"

Ludwig sighed and released the curl, giving Feliciano a peck on the forehead. Italy was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"Italy?"

Feliciano blinked, surprised at the sudden change into nation-names.

"Yes, Germany?"

"You know that I love you, right?" he mumbled into Italy's auburn hair.

"Yes, I do! I love you too! Is something wrong, Ludwig?"

There was a pause, before Ludwig replied,

"No, nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep."

Feliciano complied, more than happy to snuggle with the German.

Germany sighed quietly.

He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

----------

**Author's note**: Joaquim is Portugal. He's there entirely for MarianaSama on DeviantArt's benifit. He's her OC. And I don't want any SpainxRomano fans to kill me because I support it too!! This chapter is about France, England and Germany because one of my friends wanted to know more about them in this AU thing. So yeah. It's kinda a random fluff chapter in the middle of angst. XD

If _mon cheri_ and _Je t'aime _don't mean "My dear" and "I love you" then the fanfictions have been lying to me!!

*cough* Anyway, I don't know any French. At all. So I used a translator. Feel free to correct me.

_votre petit frère_ - It should be "Your little brother"

_Aussi_ - Also


	10. Chapter 10, Of Coming Home and Chess

Chapter 10

Of Coming Home and Chess

Matthew was quick to answer the front door when the doorbell rang and the familiar patterned knocking.

"Alfred!" he happily cried, hugging his brother who was standing at the door.

"It's nice to see you too, Matthew!"

Gilbert was soon standing down the hallway some, laughing slightly. Matthew pulled away from his brother, looking him over.

"Are you okay, eh?"

"Well," started Alfred, "You know how Arthur's still bombing me? Well, I kinda collapsed in this alleyway and I think someone raped me when I was out and now I think I have AIDS."

Matthew's eyes got wide and he said,

"R-really?"

Alfred nodded solemnly. There was suddenly a snort from Gilbert, who looked like he was going to explode from holding his laughter in. Matthew turned and gave Gilbert a strange look, before a look of understanding passed over his face.

"You two are both bastards!" he yelled, turning away from Alfred, who was now laughing as well, and pushing Gilbert aside to go finish his chores.

Gilbert gave Alfred a high five and said, laughing still,

"That was great. I'll go calm your brother down now. You need to talk to Ivan."

A dark look passed over Alfred's face and he said,

"I-I don't want to talk to him."

Gilbert's face became serious as well.

"You need to. He's going to be much madder if he has to find out from someone else."

"It has nothing that has to do with how mad he'll be."

Gilbert sighed.

"I understand. But still, this is better. Just trust me. Go talk to him."

Alfred sighed as well, but nodded.

"Good. Now I'm going to go save the books in the library from Matthew's feather duster," Gilbert said, sniggering slightly.

---------

Ivan looked up from the army papers he was going over when the door to his study opened and closed quietly. He was surprised to see Alfred standing there, refusing to meet his gaze. He looked ashamed and depressed. Ivan stood up, watching Alfred curiously.

"Alfred?"

"I'm sorry that I left without telling you," he mumbled. It was obviously a rehearsed apology, with all sincerity missing. Ivan walked slowly towards the unmoving Alfred, slowly, almost cautiously. He grabbed Alfred's chin and forced him to look up at him.

"You don't mean that." A knife appeared out of nowhere against Alfred's chest. "I should teach you to mean your apologies, da?"

Alfred held absolutely still as Ivan made a small slice down his skin. He only flinched once as more soon joined it.

Someone knocked on the door, and Ivan blinked. He looked a little stunned that he was standing in front of a bloody Alfred with knife.

"I… again…" he whispered.

There was another knock and Alfred sighed quietly.

"I'll go out the window and go to my room through the back door," he whispered to Ivan, "And no one will need to know about this."

Ivan just nodded, and Alfred vanished out the window.

---------

Alfred sighed when he finally got to the bottom.

"Why does his study have to be on the fucking third floor?" he asked the air, and silently walked inside.

He had almost gotten to his bedroom unseen when Matthew's voice rang out.

"Alfred?"

America froze, cursing his luck.

"Alfred, are you okay?" Matthew asked when Alfred didn't reply.

"J-just fine."

"Turn around."

Alfred sighed, defeated, and turned.

Matthew gasped and dragged his brother into his room. He then left to go get bandages. Gilbert, who had been with him, was sent off to go fetch some alcohol from the pantry.

While they were gone, Ivan walked into the room.

"Are you okay?" Ivan asked quietly.

"I'll be fine. Why the fuck are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"Bullshit. You're not sorry. And you don't need to pretend to like me anymore. I'll stay with the USSR whether or not you do, so you can go be happy with Wang Yao without worrying about me."

"W-what? I've never-"

"Oh, don't lie to me, Ivan! I know I'm not good-looking or nice like China. There's nothing to like about me. It doesn't matter though. I'll be fine."

'_Does he really think that he's ugly? And that I love China?'_ Russia thought, reaching forward to touch Alfred, who drew back. Russia retracted his hand and they stayed in awkward silence until the door opened to Matthew. Matthew pushed Ivan out of the room, muttering something about 'how he had hurt Alfred enough and just needed to leave him alone'.

Ivan turned to tell Matthew that he needed to talk to Alfred, but the door was closed in his face.

Ivan sighed and returned to his study. The house was quiet, dinner having already been eaten and most of the house had retired to bed. He opened the door to his study quietly, and sighed deeply as he closed it behind him.

"So not only have you taken up drinking again, you're cutting up you boytoy."

"Gilbert?"

The Prussian was sitting in Ivan's chair, leaning back and propping his feet up on the table. An almost empty bottle of vodka was held in his hands, and he was smirking darkly.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing up so late?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"You need to stop hurting Alfred. It'll do nothing but hurt you and your ambitions in the end. You're turning Matthew against you, and if it gets out about this latest development, a few other people as well. You're in a war. You don't need to divide your house."

"Why do you care so much about my ambitions, Gilbert?"

"Right now, I care about Matthew," Gilbert was opening the drawers of Ivan's desk as he spoke, "Although, for the moment, the USSR falling or either Alfred or Matthew leaving could ruin my own plans. For the moment, I support you, and you hurting your boytoy might fuck my plans up."

"Alfred is not my boytoy."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure." Gilbert smiled darkly and pulled out a chess piece from one of the drawers – the dark king – "I didn't know you had a chess set. Would you like to play a game?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, but took the seat on the other side of the desk.

"I don't see why not."

-----------

**Author's Note**: .... I had no motivation to write this chapter... I don't know why, it was just like out of no where all the motivation went away. *sigh* Well, I got it posted. (Now the question is.... Is Gilbo evil? What are his plans?) Anyway, thank you everyone that's stuck with me so far... I know it's not very good... *emos in corner*


	11. Chapter 11, Of Next Moves and Upset Ukes

Chapter 11

Of Next Moves and Upset Ukes

Toris was very surprised, the next morning, while doing his rounds to wake everyone, to find both Gilbert and Ivan's beds empty. He found them later, in Ivan's study, a chessboard across the desk, and them both staring at it intently in silence.

"Guys?"

They both looked up at him, surprised by his entrance. Gilbert's face soon broke out into a smile.

"Toris! Come look at this! We didn't have enough pieces, so we're sharing. I think this one is the most like you!" He pointed at a white bishop, smiling fondly at it, "And this one-" he pointed to the white queen, "Is Alfred, and this black queen is Matthew. This one is mein bruder, and-"

"Did you two stay up all night playing this?" Toris asked, hoping it was lack of sleep that was causing Gilbert to say such strange things. They both nodded, and gave each other knowing looks, which caused Toris confusion. The confusion must have shown on his face because Ivan said,

"We will be down to breakfast in a while, Toris."

Toris nodded and said,

"Alfred locked his door and won't answer the knocking. I don't have the key to his room. Just thought I'd tell you."

A nod from both of them, once again their attention mainly to the game.

He then left, deciding that was most likely lack of sleep.

---------

When Gilbert had left, Ivan opened up one of the drawers in his desk to get the key to Alfred's door. He couldn't lock himself in his room for the entire day. There were a lot of keys in this drawer, but Alfred's was not among them. After going through all of them twice, he sighed and sat down in his chair, smiling bitterly.

"Fine, Gilbert. I understand why. My move, da?"

Breakfast was unusually quiet. Matthew was sitting in-between Alfred and Gilbert. Gilbert was falling asleep over his plate and Alfred was just poking his food. With the two loudest members not talking at all, there was a notable absence of sound.

The only words being exchanged were 'please pass the salt'.

Matthew could feel the tension between Ivan and Alfred, and this made him uncomfortable enough to remain silent as well. The rest followed suit.

Ivan was quickly finished and stood up to leave, saying quietly to Matthew,

"Go put Gilbert to bed when you've finished eating. He didn't get any sleep last night."

Matthew nodded silently, and Ivan vanished into the recesses of the house. Matthew dragged the half-asleep Gilbert away. Alfred left soon after, having not taken a bite of food.

---------

Gilbert pulled Matthew into bed with him.

"You can do your chores later. Sleep with me for a while." Gilbert's hands let go of Matthew's wrists and wrapped around the Canadian in a tight hug.

"It's not my fault you didn't sleep any last night! What were you doing anyway? You never came back with-"

His words were cut off with a soft kiss. Matthew turned bright red and buried his head into the pillow, turning away from Gilbert.

"I was talking to Ivan about hurting Alfred. He will not do it again. And then we played chess." Gilbert said softly, before giving Matthew a kiss on the cheek, "You're bright red, Matthew. You really are nothing like Francis, for having been under his care." A tired chuckle from Gilbert. "Please stay with me, for just a little while."

Matthew turned back to face Gilbert, who kissed him on the lips again. The meaning was evident.

_I love you._

"Just a while, please."

"Fine. Just for a little while."

---------

When Matthew awoke, he was lying in Gilbert's bed alone. He blearily rubbed his eyes and sat up. His hand fumbled over the nightstand next by until he found his glasses. He put them on and climbed out of the bed, wondering where Gilbert had vanished too. He yawned and walked downstairs, wondering what time it was.

"Matthew, you're awake!" Someone called. Matthew turned, hoping it was Gilbert, only to see that it was Toris. He tried, and failed, to ignore the disappointed feeling.

"Hi, Toris! Do you know where Gilbert is?"

Toris' expression became serious.

"He- Ivan sent him down to his lands, to oversee the armies there. He told us not to wake you."

'_Why didn't he say goodbye to me?'_

"A-ah. Okay. Thank you."

"You can have the day off."

"No, it's okay! I was going to start on the attic today."

Toris nodded, and Matthew practically ran up to the attic, closing the door behind him.

_H-he left. Without saying goodbye to me. Why didn't he? I thought… I hoped… Does he not actually like me?_

The stuff that Matthew was cleaning went from being in dusty disorder to being wiped-off and stacked neatly.

He had gotten pretty far, when Toris appeared in the doorway.

"It's time for dinner, Matthew. You're covered in dust, so you might want to clean up some before. Ivan's in a sour mood, and Alfred sneezing every two minutes won't help."

Toris knew that Matthew was going to sit next to Alfred. Toris also knew that this would cause the American to sneeze, seeing how every movement sent a puff of dust to rise from Matthew's clothes.

"Oh, okay. I'll be there soon, thanks Toris!"

"It's not a problem."

---------

Gilbert sighed and nodded to the man next to him.

"This should be enough, if we keep the rations a bit lower than we have been. And it'll still be more than what's needed to keep them alive."

The man nodded and ran off, most likely to tell some general.

Gilbert sighed and began to wander the small encampment. Many of the soldiers ceased what they were doing for a moment to wave at him, which he returned absent-mindedly.

_I hope Matthew's not too upset. I just didn't want him to cry or try to convince Ivan against this. I know it's for the best. Please, God, if you truly care, please, watch over everyone in that house, especially Matthew. This is going to get very bad, very soon._

_---------_

**Author's Note**: DUNDUNDUNDUN. Why is it that Gilbo and Ivan(and possibly Wang Yao and Germany. :) the only ones how really know what's going on? Ugh, sorry about the uber-late chapter. I got really busy.... :(


	12. Chapter 12, Of Gilbirds and Capture

Chapter 12

Of Gilbirds and Capture

Matthew sighed, and stood hesitantly at Gilbert's door. Would this be considered breaking and entering? Gilbert wasn't here, but it was a part of his home… Matthew slowly opened the door. He sighed in relief when it didn't squeak. It was the middle of the night, but Matthew couldn't get to sleep. He was so worried about Gilbert, and was hoping that maybe the smell of his bed would help calm him.

Matthew wasn't sure when he became so attached to the Prussian, but he was glad that they had fallen in love with each other… Or he hoped that Gilbert actually loved him. He wasn't sure. Gilbert had left without saying goodbye and that could mean anything. He closed the door and collapsed on the bed, feeling his heart clench painfully. He buried his head in the pillow and began to cry.

There was a sudden, frantic tweeting in Matthew's ear. He jumped and rolled over to see one of Gilbert's birds.

"Why didn't you go with him?" he asked the small, yellow bird, "Did he leave you behind too?"

The bird only chirped and rubbed his head against Matthew's face, much like a cat.

Matthew laughed quietly and scooped up the small creature in his hands.

"You're cute," he informed the bird, "I'll take care of you until Gilbert comes back. I should give you a name."

It tweeted again, sitting down in Canada's hand and starting to go to sleep. Matthew nodded and continued quietly.

"Yeah, I'll think of a name for you tomorrow. Its way past time for bed, isn't it?"

The bird cheeped in agreement, snuggling close to the Canadian when Matthew put it next to him.

"I miss Gilbert," He whispered to the bird, "I miss him so much, and he's only been gone one day. How am I going to live through the next few months?"

The bird didn't answer though – It was already fast asleep.

---------

Breakfast was eaten in a depressed silence. Both Matthew and Alfred were not eating – instead deciding to push their food around their plate.

Wang Yao could feel the sad atmosphere that hung over the occupants of the house the moment he walked into the kitchen. He had just returned from talking to the rest of his siblings. The only one to turn down his invitation to an alliance was Kiku, although China was not surprised in the least. He fully expected Japan to side with Germany, Italy, and England. They were his friends, and Kiku had long since become estranged from his family.

Toris was quick to insist that Wang Yao sit down and have some breakfast. Ivan was done almost at the same time that food was placed in front of China.

He asked Alfred to come with him, and the American gained a confused expression.

They left and the table fell into silence once again.

---------

Ivan closed to door to his study behind him, locking it and trapping both him and Alfred in the room.

"What's up, Ivan?" The American asked, leaning against the chair on the other side of Ivan's desk.

Ivan opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out three books, throwing them onto the desk.

"I found these in your room," He stated quietly, his eyes accusing.

"You went through my room?!" Alfred angrily demanded, standing up straight and glaring at the Russian.

"I have every right to go through your room if you're keeping books like these!"

"They're American classics! You wouldn't punish Lithuania if you found banned Lithuanian classics in his room!"

"Yes, but you're not Toris!"

"Goddamnit, Ivan!"

Ivan was suddenly standing in front Alfred, rage showing clearly in his eyes. His tone was calm, however.

"Why?"

"They're American classics."

"Not what I meant. Why are you drifting away from me?" His eyes were suddenly sad, and his tone was depressed, "Why do you want to leave me?"

"W-what?"

Alfred was more than surprised at the sudden change of mood. Ivan pulled him into a hug and buried his head in the crook of Alfred's neck. Alfred awkwardly hugged the Russian back.

"Don't leave me, Alfred, please!"

"I won't," he whispered gently, "Never."

---------

Gilbert yawned and sat down on his bed. Two yellow birds looked up at him and chirped. He looked down at them and said,

"What? I fed you two hours ago – Wait, where's Panynte?"

The two birds just cheeped.

"Don't tell me I left him at home! Who's going to feed him? He'll die!"

One of the birds jumped onto his head and started to pull at his hair.

"Hey! Halten Sie das auf!"

The bird ignored him, though, until Gilbert grabbed him. The bird squawked indignantly and struggled in his hand.

"What is with you?" he asked the bird. The bird just gave him a look that looked oddly like a glare.

"I can't help it that I left Panynte! I was worried about waking Matthew!"

The bird slowed its struggling and Gilbert let go. It hopped down onto the pillow and curled up to the other bird, which was already falling asleep. Gilbert rolled his eyes at the small bird and put his head back on the pillow.

---------

Arthur dove behind a tree and felt a bullet rush by his head. He took a deep breath and reloaded his gun, before jumping out and aiming at an enemy's head. He was stopped, however, when someone grabbed his gun with one hand and put another hand around his mouth. He struggled, and smirked when he felt his elbow connect with some part on his attacker. He was the ex-pirate, Arthur Kirkland, and the great country of England! He was not going down without a fight. His gun was thrown away some time during the tussle, and he was on his knees soon after, his hands held behind his back. He felt something hard connect with the back of his head, and he was plunged into darkness.

When he awoke, he found his hands and legs tied, and his eyes covered with a blindfold. His captor seemed to know that he was conscious, though, because he spoke.

"Damnit Arthur, you almost got my vital regions!" his attacker cussed, and Arthur instantly recognized the voice.

"Gilbert?!"

---------

**Author's Note**: I FORGOT ABOUT THE GILBIRDS!!! I failz at life... *emos in corner* And about the Gilbird Gilbert left behind(Poor thing!)'s name, it's apparently a Prussian name. But I used the internet, so I could be lying. :) *cough* I might as well inform you that capturing Arthur was no where on Ivan's war plans. And Gilbert's a sneaky sneak. :)


	13. Chapter 13, Of Emoness and Cheating?

Chapter 13

Of Emoness and Cheating(?)

Gilbert smiled mischievously at the prone form of Matthew below him. The Canadian was blushing profusely and avoiding Gilbert's eyes.

"Come on, It's not like I'm ugly, is it?"

"N-no! It's just embarrassing!"

The Prussian leaned down, chuckling, and nibbled on Matthew's ear.

"G-gilbert!"

"Tweet!"

"Ugh," Gilbert opened his eyes to see the top of the tent and groaned. And it had been such a nice dream too.

A bird tweeted in Gilbert's ear again, insistent about something.

Gilbert shooed the gird away from his ear, and rolled over, before realizing something.

He groaned again, and glanced at the sleeping England on the other side of the tent. He knew that he would probably be too loud to take care of his 'problem' without waking the light-sleeping Englishman.

'_Damn it…_'

"Tweet!"

Gilbert made the 'shh' motion at the bird, but it tweeted again.

"Be quiet," he hissed, "What do you want?"

The bird hoped closer and bit him on the nose.

"Ouch!" he yelled, causing Arthur to jump and wake up. England was still blindfolded, however, and could not see what was wrong.

"Gilbert?"

"It's nothing, go back to sleep."

'_I'm gonna take you home with me, tomorrow. And Ivan is not gonna be pleased._'

---------

Matthew sighed as he finished cleaning the library. The small chick tweeted and Matthew glanced at it. It tweeted again, more urgently this time.

"I don't know what you want," Matthew stated, sighing again. The small bird flew up and landed on Matthew's head.

"I-I'm not Gilbert!" Canada informed the yellow bird while removing it from its perch in his hair, "And I don't know when he's going to come back. So just hold tight until he does, okay?"

The bird chirped in Canada's hands, before suddenly hopping off and flying out of the room. Matthew sighed again and chased after it. He jumped down the stairs, ignored the strange looks that Toris, Natalia, and Eduard gave him, and finally caught the bird, right before the front door.

Matthew took a deep breath and smiled down at the small bird, laughing breathlessly.

"My bear was not near as much trouble as you are. I didn't have to chase him around all the time, or have to worry about him making nests in my hair."

The bird cheeped, but it hardly sounded remorseful to Matthew, who sighed again.

"You could at least pretend to feel bad about making me chase you through the entire house," he scolded, "I'm going to have to talk to Gilbert about this."

"Matthew, are you okay?"

Matthew jumped, surprised, and turned to see Toris, holding a spoon covered in some sort of sauce.

"Y-yeah! I just had to chase one of Gilbert's birds through the whole house, and was, um,"

"Chewing it out?" Toris provided, smiling, "That's fine, it just seemed like you were talking to yourself." Toris walked closer and patted the little bird on the head.

They both jumped when there was a knock on the front door.

---------

Gilbert smiled in relief when he saw the large mansion that everyone lived in. He was very glad that he wouldn't have to drag the kicking Englishman much farther. Luckily, he had gagged Arthur, keeping him from yelling.

He knocked on the door, and was surprised to see it opened almost immediately by Matthew and Toris. Matthew was holding Panynte in his hands.

"Um, welcome home?" Matthew said. Toris had vanished into the house, and Ivan soon returned. Anger flashed through Ivan's eyes when he saw Arthur, but he picked up England without saying anything, and took him away. Matthew stood there stunned for a moment, before holding out his hands with Panynte.

"Th-this is your bird. I fed him while you were gone."  
'_What's wrong with him? He's acting really nervous._'

"Thanks, Matty. Hey, are you-"

As soon as Gilbert took the bird, Matthew ran back into the house. Prussia stood there, confused and a bit hurt.

---------

Gilbert knocked hesitantly on Matthew's door.

"Matthew?"

"Go away!" The yell was followed by many sniffles.

"Matthew, I don't know what I did, b-but at least tell me so I can say I'm sorry."

Silence was his only answer.

---------

Alfred glared at the wall where the obscene noises were coming from. Even if the wall could have seen the glare, it probably wouldn't have been very effective with the tears running down his face. He flopped onto his bed and put his pillow over head, hoping to block out the moans and noisy breaths. It did almost nothing.

"I-Ivan, aru!" it was a loud moan.

The tears came quicker and Alfred felt his breath come in sobs.

'_Damnit! Damn Ivan, and damn China and damnit, I'm stupid for falling for the lie that he loves me, again!_'

He stood up, unable to listen to the two nations in the door next to him, and ran quietly out the door. He closed it silently and sneaked down the hallway to the door that led to the basement. He was still crying as he opened the door and ascended the stairs.

"Arthur?" he whispered timidly into the darkness.

"Alfred? What are you doing down here-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred finding him and hugging him tightly while he sobbed into Arthur's shoulder.

"Ar-arthur!"

Arthur hugged him back, thoroughly confused.

"It's okay, it's okay. What happened?"

"I-Ivan, and Chi-china!" Alfred managed through his sobs. Understanding filled Arthur, and he immediately felt bad for the American.

"He t-told me th-that he loved me, Arthur! A-and I was stupid enough to believe him!"

"You weren't stupid, Alfred, shh, it's okay."

---------

Ivan glared down at the two English-speaking countries. They were both fast asleep, hugging tightly. Russia knew of Arthur's interest in Alfred, and was very upset to find them like that. Although it was probably his fault. Ivan scolded himself mentally. How could he have down that? And with America right next door, too! And Matthew had refused to come out of his bedroom this morning, not even for breakfast, and wasn't letting anyone either.

He lightly nudged Alfred with his foot.

"Get up, Alfred."

----------

A/N: A reviewer reminded me about Canada's bear. I'm too lazy to somehow explain the absence/reappearance of the bear, so he got shot during the war that Matthew and Alfred lost, and in losing where forced to join the USSR. He died and Matty was emo, but everyone helped to make him feel better.

This... I rewrote this 3 times... and then one scene I rewrote 5 times... I'm done. It sucks, but I can't fix it...

I PROMISE A BETTER CHAPTER NEXT TIME!!!!!!

I'm so mean to the poor NorthAmerica!siblings...


	14. Chapter 14, Of Perverts and Ammonia

Chapter 14

Of Perverts and Ammonia

Gilbert had had enough. Matthew was avoiding him at all costs – including his meals, and not explaining why. So he had snuck into Ivan's study – who knows where the large Russian had vanished too –and stolen the key to Matthew's door.

He was standing in front of said door, knocking.

"Come on, Matty, let me in, please!" he practically begged. Not even the sound of movement came from the room. He sighed lightly and unlocked the door opening it without a squeak, and slipping quietly into the room, closing the door and relocking it. Canada was lying on the bed, his face buried in the pillows. Panynte flew off of Gilbert's head and rested on Matthew's, gently pulling at his hair and chirping despondently. Matthew moved slowly, turning over and gently pulling Panynte out of his hair.

"Hey," he said to the little bird. His voice cracked half-way through the simple word however. Gilbert flinched. Canada's hair was wild and his eyes were red. He sniffed, and ignored Gilbert completely.

"Matty?"

"What do you want?" The tone wasn't harsh, or accusing, or mad, just tired and sad.

"What did I do that upset you?"

"You didn't… You didn't say goodbye. And there's no way someone could actually like me, I'm shy and stupid and everyone always forgets about me and-"

Prussia crossed the room in three large strides, and covered Matthew's mouth with his hand. After he was certain that Matthew was not going to speak, he removed his hand and sat on the bed next to Matthew.

"I didn't say goodbye because I knew that you were going to try to stop me from going in some way, and I need to go. I can stop this war before it becomes too bad. Also, I _love_ you," Gilbert awkwardly reached forward and gently brushed his hand over Matthew's cheek, a blush spreading over his face, "And you're very cute when you're flustered, you're not stupid and I will never, ever, no matter what, forget about you, okay?"

Matthew laughed in his head for a moment at how embarrassed Gilbert was when he was actually saying romantic stuff.

"So don't think stuff like that, you're perfect and I love you."

Matthew smiled embarrassedly at Gilbert. He leaned against the hand and nodded, feeling a large blush on his face. Gilbert smiled back and leaned forward to catch a kiss. Matthew wrapped his arms around the Prussian and dragged him over so that he was hovering over him. Gilbert smirked when they pulled apart and asked,

"So this is the part where we lose our clothes and I get to fuck you?"

Even though it had not seemed possible, Canada's blush increased.

"You pervert!" he cried, and lightly smacked Gilbert's chest. He chuckled and nuzzled his head into the crook of Matthew's neck.

"I was kidding," he mumbled, "So you're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm not."

---------

"What was that about?" Ivan questioned Alfred as they headed up the stairs.

"What are you talking about?"

"Cuddling with Arthur. Well, it's not like I didn't know you weren't advertent to incest, after seeing you and Matthew-"

"What are you suggesting?" Alfred asked, his hands curling into fists.

"Nothing, other than I know that Arthur has always been-"

"I don't see why you would care. I wouldn't even have been down there if you hadn't been fucking China-"

"Shut up."

"-In the room next to me. It was stupid of me to believe that you might love me. You're obviously a good actor-"

Alfred was suddenly slammed up against the wall, Ivan's hand around his throat, cutting off his air.

"Bastard," he hissed, "I would never have pretended to love you. Never."

Alfred thrashed and went to punch Ivan in the stomach, but when he looked into those violet eyes, his thrashing ceased and his fist curled and fell to his side. He could not hit Russia. Alfred could feel that he was about the pass out. Ivan leaned in close to him, and Alfred thought he could hear him whisper,

"The white queen should not go against the white king."

He fell out of consciousness and fell limp in Ivan's hand.

---------

Toris turned the corner from the front hallway to the kitchen and was more than surprised to see Ivan holding an unconscious Alfred.

"Toris?" he mumbled, looking nervous and guilty.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you help me with this?" he asked, holding out Alfred. Toris nodded and pointed to one of the chairs to the breakfast table as he opened the cabinet under the sink, going through as he looked through for something. Ivan placed Alfred in a chair, and turned to watch Toris pull out a plastic container full of a clear liquid. He gave Toris a curious look and Toris explained,

"Ammonia. It's basically what makes smelling salts work."

Ivan nodded and Toris poured some out into a glass and waved it under Alfred's noise. After a while, Alfred started to sneeze and opened his eyes.

"Damnit, what is that stuff?"

"Ammonia. It was the fastest way to wake you up."

Alfred scrunched his nose at it, and Toris laughed. He turned to ask Ivan what had happened, but he had vanished, so he asked Alfred. Alfred's mood instantly became worse and he said,

"Nothing of importance. I'm fine now. I should probably go." He stood up quickly, but wobbled. Toris moved to grab him, but he steadied before Toris got to him.

"I'm fine," he said harshly, but Toris had a feeling that it wasn't directed at him. Alfred left, much to Toris' relief. Everyone was acting so weird and on edge lately. He sighed, and began to fill the dishwasher.

---------

A/N: That fluff that made up over half of the chapter is important. :) FYI.

I'm thinking about 23 chapters, and that I'm going to put out a chapter about every 3 days. :)

That's all~


	15. Chapter 15, Of Plans and Promises

Chapter 15

Of Plans and Promises

Canada only sighed when he awoke the next morning, and Prussia was gone. He yawned and rolled over, flipping back over quickly when he heard a frantic chirping from under him. He squinted and could make out a yellow blob that he guessed was one of Gilbert's birds. He searched the nightstand for his glasses, and put them on when he found them. The bird tweeted again, and flew over him onto the nightstand. Matthew glanced at it, and noticed a note. He picked it up.

_Matthew,_

_Sorry I didn't wake you up. You're adorable when you're sleeping._

_Ivan has sent me back to the front. I'll be home as soon as I can. I can't tell you my plans, because Ivan won't like them, but I should be back soon._

_Take care of yourself (and your brother too, I guess), okay?_

_I love you,_

_Gilbert_

Matthew smiled faintly, standing up and yawning. He ignored the pain that was left over from his first time, and threw the clothes on the floor in the hamper. The bird flew up and nestled in his hair, and Matthew let him stay there, deciding that picking out clothes would be more important.

---------

Toris sighed as he gently wrapped the bandages around the wounds on Russia's right arm.

"These aren't from being attacked," stated Toris simply, not looking up at Russia's face.

"I know."

It was silent, but Toris' unspoken question hung in the air.

_Why would you…?_

It went unanswered.

---------

Gilbert sighed as he looked down at the struggling Francis and Antonio. Antonio was using some quite colorful words to explain exactly what he felt towards Gilbert right now. However, they were in Spanish, and Gilbert didn't understand them, nor really cared.

Francis just glared at him and asked where Arthur was.

Gilbert smirked at the question, and said simply,

"Where you'll both be going if you don't shut up."

Francis glared some more, and Antonio's Spanish cussing ceased, thankfully. It was starting to get on Gilbert's nerves.

Gilbert failed to mention, however, that they would be going to Ivan's house whether or not they shut up. It made for a much more pleasant trip back.

Francis had been easy enough to capture. All Gilbert had to do was tell the Frenchman that he had Arthur, and France had followed him all on his own. Of course, the Prussian had to tie him up, and that was a bit harder than one would think, but Gilbert decided that France had guessed that he was going to take him to England anyway, so had calmed once his hands had been bound.

Antonio had been almost as easy. Prussia had found him sitting alone on a rock, humming something about tomatoes. Spain had raised his gun to Gilbert for a while, until Gilbert reminded him about the Bad Friends Trio and mentioned something about tomatoes. The idea of reminiscing his glory days with some of his favorite food had brought Antonio in. He wasn't as hard to tie up as Francis, but he talked quite a bit more and none of it sounded pleasant.

Now, he would take them back to Ivan's, and come back to get two more.

---------

"Esse filho de uma cadela! Esse homem-prostituto! Fuck him!"

"Joaquim, you really should calm down."

"But he took Antonio!"

"Spain-nii will come back alright."

"Spain-san is perfectly capable of handling himself, I do believe, Portugal-san."

Joaquim sighed and leaned against a tree.

"Fine, but I'm going to kill Prussia when I see him next."

Germany sighed. First England, and now France and Spain. Prussia was carting them off. But why? Ludwig couldn't figure.

"I'm going to bed," he informed the group. Japan wished him sweet dreams, and Portugal waved before disappearing into his tent. North Italy followed him, obviously worried.

"What's wrong, Ludwig?" he asked, when they got into the tent and Germany sat down on his cot with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing, Feliciano," he said, pulling North Italy into an awkward hug, considering how Feliciano was still standing, and Ludwig was sitting.

"Something's wrong, I can tell. You can tell me Ludwig, I promise not to tell anyone!"

"He's taking lovers."

"What?"

"Gilbert. He took England to lure in France, and he took Spain to try and get Portugal, and he still might get Portugal. I'm worried."

"I'm sure they'll all be fine, Ludwig!"  
"No, I'm not worried about them, I'm worried about you. I wouldn't put it past Gilbert to take you to try and get me."

"Would you come after me?"

Ludwig paused and looked up at Feliciano's very serious face.

"What?"

"If Prussia caught me, and you knew it was a trap, would you come after me anyway?"

Ludwig sighed, and pulled Feliciano down so that he was kneeling at Ludwig's level. He gave the Italian a quick kiss on the lips and said, blushing fiercely,

"Of course I would. But promise me that you won't go with Gilbert, no matter what, okay? Not even if he has pasta."

Feliciano nodded, saying,

"I promise, Ludwig. I won't go with Prussia no matter what, and I'll even fight back if he attacks me, so he can't get me and I can stay here with Germany!"

Feliciano smiled, and Ludwig sighed. At least it was something.

"I'm going to bed," Germany paused before asking, "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

North Italy yelled for joy and tackled Germany in a hug.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

Ludwig sighed in his head and told himself it was just so Gilbert couldn't get Feliciano. That was it. It had nothing to do with the fact it got cold at night or that he might possibly enjoy cuddling with the Italian. Nothing at all.

----------

A/N: UGH. Sorry this is so late guys (and short). RL was calling with the words "College Finals" and I had to study. And I was very distracted by a RP. It's way more fun than I thought it would be.

Anyway, sorry it's late guys.

Portuguese:  
Esse filho de uma cadela! - That son of a bitch!  
Esse homem-prostituto! - That man whore!


	16. Chapter 16, Of Broken Ribs and Tension

Chapter 16

Of Broken Ribs and Tension

Ivan scowled down at the two prisoners Gilbert had taken back with him. He threw them in the basement harshly, too pissed to really care if they survived or not. When he had asked Prussia why he was bringing them back, Gilbert just waved him off with the excuse that it was 'to further both their goals'. What goals? It pissed Russia off and made him want to drink and beat the shit out of someone. He walked down the halls quickly, his murderous aura making everyone scurry to get out of his way. That only pissed Ivan off more. He didn't want people to be scared of him.

Bam!

He had run into someone, who fell to the floor with an 'oof!' When he looked down, he was surprised to see Alfred's blue eyes staring up at him, angry with this new development. Alfred quickly looked away, however.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, standing up and brushing himself off. America had been talking to Lithuania, whose eyes were wide as he took a few steps back.

Ivan just nodded at him, before walking on.

"I'm sorry you're an asshole!" Alfred suddenly yelled, his arms crossed over his chest.

Дорогой Бог выше, he was not in the mood to mess with this side of Alfred today.

Ivan turned around and grabbed Alfred's shirt, dragging the struggling American down the hallway and into his study. He slammed America up against a wall and hissed,

"I'm not in the траханье mood to deal with your дерьмо today. If you want to be that way, maybe England or your brother can help you."

Alfred groaned and kicked Ivan in the leg. Russia withdrew, before pulling his pipe out of his coat and swinging it as hard as he could into America's side. There was the sound of cracking bones and Alfred fell to the floor, holding his side. His breaths came as little pants, obviously trying to hold back the pain of having several ribs broken all at once and suddenly.

The study door was slammed open and Matthew came in, kneeling next to his brother in an instant.

"Alfred?" he asked quietly, "Alfred, what's wrong?"

America just clutched his side and glared up at Russia, who put away his pipe.

"He won't be able to go anywhere for a while. Lay him down somewhere, and don't let him get up. A few of his ribs are broken."

"You bastard," Alfred hissed, as Matthew helped him to his feet, "You fucking bastard."

The study door closed quietly, and Ivan stood there, silent.

---------

Arthur slowly walked over to the two new additions to his prison. He couldn't see in the dark, and hadn't managed to see their faces when Ivan had thrown them in. They were groaning though, from being unceremoniously flung into the basement.

"Hello?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Arthur!" was Francis' immediate reply, followed by shuffling.

"Hola, Arthur." Arthur recognized the voice as Antonio's.

"Gilbert got you too?" he asked.

"Obviously, mon cher." Arthur stood up, having long ago rid himself of his ropes, and stumbled in the dark until he found the two. He untied them, Francis' arms wrapping around him in a hug, with a little groping, of course. Arthur scowled and pulled out of Francis' hug.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We got captured by Gilbert. I… I was being stupid," Spain said, "I don't know how France here got captured though."

"I was looking for you, Arthur, when Prussia got me."

Arthur turned red, although no one could see him.

"You didn't have to do that," he muttered, "I can take care of myself. I haven't died yet, you frog."

"I know, mon cher, but I worry about these things."

Arthur was now as red as one of Antonio's beloved tomatoes.

---------

Gilbert shook his head at Alfred while Toris and Matthew did their best to make him comfortable and patch him up.

"Mein Gott, what power in hell convinced you that calling Russia an asshole when he's clearly pissed off was a good idea? Dear Friedrich, please help me look after this moron."

"Hey, I'm not a moron, and I don't need any of your dead guys looking after me. I'm the hero! I'll be fine."

"Hold still!" Lithuania scolded, wrapping bandages around America's ribs, "I'm not sure exactly how to do this, and Ivan won't let me take you to the hospital, so I'm trying to do my best, and it's hard if you're moving!"

Alfred nodded and did as Toris instructed. Matthew flitted around Alfred, trying to make everything comfortable for him.

Prussia chuckled slightly at how flustered Canada looked. It almost made Gilbert want to jump him. He restrained himself, however, knowing that Matthew would not appreciate having sex in front of his brother.

He suddenly noticed that Panynte was sitting on Canada's head. Matthew did not seem to notice this, too busy with Alfred.

Gilbert smiled fondly. It was really cute.

---------

Kiku watched everyone closely. Ludwig was obviously agitated, twitching every once now and then while going over battle plans. Japan guess that he was probably very worried about Italy, who had gone off to eat pasta and hadn't come back in a while. Portugal was fidgeting as he sat on the ground, leaning against a tent, clearly thinking about Spain. Austria was at the edge of the camp, talking to Hungary in low voices. There was an overall tension in the air, and it made Japan himself nervous. He had no real reason to be, however. They wouldn't attack Greece. Greece was not in this war, meaning that he was safe from the USSR's grasp, for now at least.

"I'm going to go find Italy for you, Germany," Portugal suddenly announced, standing up and walking off in the direction that Feliciano had vanished off in.

Japan stood up from his seat as well, bowing to Germany before following Portugal.

Feliciano would come stumbling out of the forest soon, minus Kiku and Joaquim.

---------

A/N: OMG GUYS I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN AN ENTIRE WEEK SINCE I POSTED THIS ON DA I BLAME AP LIT AND SCHOOL I'M SORRY!!

I'm not sure how correct they are, but...  
Дорогой Бог выше - Dear God Above  
траханье - Fucking  
дерьмо - Shit


	17. Chapter 17

There was a storm coming. Even in the basement, Kiku could feel the charge in the air. Everyone was full of a nervous energy, like most people did before a storm. Kiku sighed. He could feel it himself, the instinctual want to move. He sat down, leaning his back against a wall. Japan blocked out the bickering of England and France, as well as Portugal and Spain. He thought of Greece with his many cats, and wished to be back with him.

---------

Matthew handed Alfred his food. Canada could tell that America was antsy, wanting to move around. Everyone was, especially Russia. Ivan seemed much more on edge. And lately he had this chessboard on a table in his study – Matthew could swear that every once and a while, a piece would move – and he would yell at people for trying to put it away. Matthew sighed and sat at the end of Alfred's bed. Everyone was so nervous now.

"Is something wrong?" Alfred asked as a flash of lightning lip up the room. It was soon followed by a clash of thunder. Canada shook his head.

"I know something's wrong, Matty," America said, "What's up?"

"Everyone's on edge," Matthew informed him. Rain began to pound against the window. "It bothers me."

Alfred was silent for a moment, a thoughtful look on his face.

"I think," he began, "That this war is going to end soon." America smiled, faintly and bitterly. Canada sighed, and stated,

"I hope so."

---------

Gilbert sighed and stared up at the brown cloth that made up the top of his tent. Rain was melodiously pattering upon it, making Prussia both bored and fidgety. All he needed to go to go hone was to nab Feliciano and Elizaveta, and Ludwig and Roderich would follow. Italy would be easy enough to get. It was Hungary he was worried about. He did not know how to lure her away. Prussia sighed again and wondered if it was raining back home with Matthew. The rain here was a slow rain from light grey clouds – the kind of rain that made people contemplative. The kind of rain made Gilbert restless. He absently wondered how Arthur could take it all the time.

---------

Ludwig looked up at the raining sky and sighed. Feliciano stopped his twirling to look at his lover.

"Is something wrong?" Italy questioned. Ludwig nodded and moved to pull Feliciano into a hug.

Germany knew his brother was restless when it rained. He could be looking from them right now.

Italy hugged German back. He understood that his lover was worried about him being taken away like everyone else. But he had promised not to go with Prussia – so he wouldn't.

---------

Prussia smiled, almost smugly, and held out his hand. The other person looked around the thick forest, and hesitantly took it. He was obviously very nervous. It was still lightly raining.

Gilbert led the other person away, smiling triumphantly.

---------

Ivan looked at the window when the lightning flashed. He sighed and took another swig of his vodka. Russia wondered if Canada was taking care of his brother. Probably, knowing Matthew. He sighed again and drank his vodka. Ivan wondered if he and Alfred would ever be able to get back together after this. He doubted that America would forgive him, so no. He drank more vodka, and found himself no longer able to focus on his work.

As the thunderstorm progressed, Ivan's mood and thoughts darkened to match it. His vodka was soon gone and he glared at the empty drawer that had held five bottles at the beginning of the day.

As it became later and later, the house quieted, excepting the raging storm. As soon as Russia was sure that Lithuania was asleep, he tore off the bandages that Toris had so very carefully put on the day before, and reopened the wounds.

Ivan finally decided that Alfred was probably asleep, and snuck into America's room. Russia sat down at the end of Alfred's bed, quiet so as to not wake the American. He held his right wrist in his left hand tightly, trying, and failing to slow the bleeding.

"Would you care if I died?" Russia whispered, too hushed to wake the heavy-sleeping America, "I doubt it. I've hurt you too much, haven't I? I… I can never get you back now."

Ivan left the room quietly, stopping to kiss Alfred's forehead very, very gently, before vanishing back into the night.

---------

**A/N**: I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LATE!!! SCHOOL GOT IN THE WAY!!!! Good news wise, over Labor day weekend, I found the time to write almost the entire thing, except for the last chapter, which I just finished, so, I WIN. I can insure regular updates now!! Although the bad news is I got bored and lazy with the idea about chapter 19 and my writing!skillz start to fail much more than usual. I'M SORRY.


	18. Chapter 18

Hungary looked up at Germany, a mixture of hatred, worry and some other emotion Ludwig could not identify.

"That little fuck!" she said, "I'm going to kill him. Castrate him with my frying pan!"

Germany flinched and argued – "But my brother wouldn't hurt Austria. I don't think he would hurt anyone he captured-"

"Where's little Italy?" Elizaveta interrupted, looking around.

Ludwig paled.

---------

Canada waited patiently for Prussia to finish talking to Russia. Gilbert soon came out of Russia's study, sighing. He grabbed Matthew's hand and pulled Canada into his room. As soon as the door closed, Prussia hugged Canada tightly, sighing again, tired. Matthew hugged him back, silent. Gilbert would talk when he wanted to.

"I'm tired," Prussia stated, "I'm tired of listening to Russia. I'm tired of hunting them down. I'm tired of aching. I'm tired of being away from you. I'm tired of this god-forsaken war." Canada hugged him tighter.

"Alfred says that he thinks it will be over soon."

Gilbert smirked slightly.

"I think he's figured out what I'm trying to do to end this. Your brother is much smarter than he lets on. He held Russia off by himself for over forty years. You can't do that if you're not clever."

Matthew blinked.

"And just what are you trying to do to end this war?" he questioned. Prussia smiled wearily and said,

"You'll find out soon, don't worry," He tugged on Canada's sleeve, "Come on. Let's go to bed now." Matthew nodded and they crawled into bed together, Gilbert quickly falling asleep.

---------

England tried to calm the crying Italy.

"I-I told Germany th-that I wouldn't g-go with Prussia and I did anyway!" Feliciano sobbed, "He told me that he had Germany and I believed him and he didn't! Germany's going to be so disappointed!"

"I'm sure that Germany-san will understand," Arthur stated, patting Feliciano on the head. Part of him wished he could see. It was very hard to comfort people in the dark.

"Italy," Austria began, his tone firm, "Be quiet. It's not proper to cry like that. You can apologize to Germany when you see him next."

"B-but what if I never see him again! What if one of us dies and I never get to explain what happened to him!" Italy said, tears coming faster, "What if Russia kills him!"

England heard Portugal sigh and stand up. Jaoquim was soon next to him, and Feliciano's sobs quieted some. Arthur guessed that Portugal was hugging Italy. Hugs were one of the few things that could calm Feliciano.

"Italy, calm down. You'll see Germany again soon, don't worry about it. You know that he can't stand to be away from you for too long."

Italy stopped crying and hiccupped some.

"You all good now?" Portugal questioned.

"Yes."

England heard Portugal stand up and walk away, back to where he had been before. Arthur guessed that he had been with Spain before. Antonio had been sleeping a lot, and Feliciano's sobs had not woken him, most likely, or he would have tried to help quiet Italy.

Arthur sighed and returned to Francis, who wrapped his arms around him.

"It's okay, mon cher. Go to sleep."

"I shouldn't," England said, yawning, "You'll rape me in my sleep."

France's protests to otherwise lulled him to sleep.

---------

Yao sighed quietly, so not to wake Ivan. Russia currently had his arms wrapped around his waist – although he wished otherwise. Ivan's breathing was steady and slow, showing China that he was fast asleep. Yao wondered how he could sleep so well, not only cheating on Alfred, but knowing that America could even hear them from the other room. Russia had always been a bit heartless, though, so it was almost expected of him. It still bothered China, though, remembering Korea. Yong came by often, being one of their allies, to talk about the war with Ivan. Yao was sure to be strangely missing every time he came by. China could not face him. He wished that he could have stayed with Yong, but Yao knew it would have been impossible.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to drift to sleep, but found himself unable too.

---------

Germany came running out when he heard Hungary's frying pan hit something extremely hard. The sound was followed by a large thud as a tree fell to the ground.

Ludwig found Elizaveta holding her frying pan with a murderous look on her face, and an astonished Gilbert, having ducked the blow.

"If you kill me, I can't tell you where Austria is!" Prussia said, taking a few steps back. Germany came running up, glaring at Gilbert.

"Where. Is. Italy?" Germany asked angrily. Prussia sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry to say this West, but I can't tell you, unless you come with me."

"Then you'll capture us."

"Yeah."

There was silence, until Hungary said quietly,

"I'll go."

Germany nodded, showing that he would come too.

---------

Prussia smiled triumphantly at Russia, who glared back at him.

"Why so happy?" Ivan asked, having been unable to be in a good mood for many, many days now. Even when he slept with China in that way, he could not be happy. He knew that America could hear them, and probably did not care anymore. That hurt, but it was his own fault. Russia wished that everyone could be happy, but at the moment it seemed impossible.

"Because we can end this war now!" Gilbert stated, practically beaming.

"How?" Ivan asked, in no mood for games.

"We have all the countries that defied us now, right?"

Russia nodded.

"And if we even just cut one of them, people will die, right?"

Ivan nodded again.

"Then call up their governments and tell them that you'll kill people if they don't end this war, and then annex them so it won't happen again."

Prussia picked up one of the chess pieces and moved it, putting it down with a slight slam.

Ivan blinked, surprised at Gilbert's ingenuity.

Just annex them.

-----------

A/N: I want to know how Hungary will castrate Prussia with her frying pan. ;)

Sorry for not replying to your guy's reviews, I'll get to them as soon as I can.


	19. Chapter 19

It had been thirty years since the end of World War Three. The newly-annexed countries had settled into a routine and China and Russia had divorced, while keeping China as part of the USSR. There had been no rebellions. Mongolia and Korea had been annexed as well, with no opposition. America's ribs had healed, and he spent most of his time outside, working on the grounds.

Matthew was constantly worried about his brother. Alfred hardly ever came in for lunch, and did not talk as much as he used to.

And Russia would visit him every once and a while at night and rape him.

Canada and Prussia shared a room next to America, and they could hear him cry afterwards. Gilbert would hold Matthew close to him to keep him from running to his brother. When Canada protested, Prussia would mumble something about him not really understanding and not release him. Matthew would huff, and they would both soon fall asleep, despite Alfred's depression.

---------

America sighed and stretched, flinching slightly in pain. Couldn't Russia find someone else to rape? Now that he thought about it, Ivan, Kiku, Toris and himself were the only people without a partner. Japan and Toris were pretty much spoken for, however, even if they were not allowed to be with Greece and Poland because they were not part of the USSR like Japan was. Alfred sighed and ran his fingers through his hair and went to get dressed.

America hated it when Russia came at night.

It was not because they fucked. Alfred didn't mind that at all, being able to pretend that they were still together, and it was consensual. It was afterwards, when Ivan would leave and Alfred's fantasy world shattered. Because Russia would never leave afterwards, back when they were together. He would cry quietly, trying to keep anyone from hearing, but he knew that Matthew did. Ivan never made any indication that he did.

He sighed again and went early to breakfast so he didn't have to talk to anyone. Lithuania handed him some eggs, which he ate quickly. He thanked Toris and went outside, avoiding everyone.

---------

England sighed as America walked quickly past him in the hallway without stopping. Arthur closed the door to his and France's bedroom, having just left to use the bathroom.

"What's wrong, mon cher?" Francis asked, yawning and blinking tiredly.

"America-"

"Again?" France interrupted, sitting up and grabbing England's arm and pulling him back into bed with him. Arthur squawked in surprise and stiffened, but soon relaxed into Francis' hold and grumbled lightly.

"I think so," he replied finally, resting his head against France's chest. Francis sighed. He knew England well enough to know that he always worried about his 'little brother'.

"I'm sure that he'll be okay. He always is. He's strong like that." France said, addressing Arthur's worry.

England sighed and said,

"I certainly hope so, Francis. But everyone has their breaking point."

Francis held Arthur closer and shook his head.

"Don't say that, mon cher. We both know that he'll make it."

---------

Italy helped Lithuania make breakfast, humming happily. He was happy because Germany was with him. Feliciano could be anywhere, but as long as he was with Ludwig, he would be happy. Russia was even kind enough to let them be together openly because they were both part of the USSR. He wished that he brother was with him, but he really could not be picky.

Toris was happy for the help in the kitchen, having many more people to feed now. He even put up with the cheerful obviousness, finding it slightly refreshing to tell the truth. People began to trickle in for breakfast and Feliciano set the table.

Ivan came in soon after, glaring at everyone. Lithuania saw Latvia begin to tremble violently and cling to Estonia. Toris wondered what had made Russia so angry. No one would be stupid enough to purposely piss off the Russian – not since he had broken Alfred's ribs.

Oh. America had come in early. Lithuania sighed inaudibly, figuring that Ivan had raped Alfred again.

---------

Russia sighed and moved another piece on the chess board again. Prussia was going to make his big move soon, Ivan could tell by the board's set up. He dug into his desk and pulled out his vodka. Russia guessed that he would need to be drunk when said move happened. Gilbert would show no mercy, with whatever was going to happen. Prussia was always determined to win, and this was no exception.

---------

A/N: DUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

That's my mom's ring tone. XD


	20. Chapter 20

Prussia looked up blearily at Canada, before closing his eyes again and snuggling closer to Matthew, who habitually wrapped his arms around Gilbert.

"Come on, Gilbert," Matthew said, sighing but not pulling away, "It's time to get up."

Prussia grunted in response and did not move.

'_Just a little longer,_' Gilbert thought, '_Just give me a little while longer with Matthew before I do this._'

His wish was granted, luckily. Canada allowed them to lie there for a while, possibly sensing Prussia's almost urgent mood. Gilbert yawned when finally forced to get up, and pulled Matthew into a soft kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Canada asked, unused to outright gentleness and snuggling from the Prussian. Gilbert shook his head to the negative, saying,

"No. I just love you. Am I not allowed to show it every once and a while?"

"N-no, you are! But, it's just not like you."

Prussia pretended to be hurt by the words, and Canada, knowing that Gilbert was teasing, ignored him for the most part to get dressed. The day fell back into its normal routine.

---------

"Alfred?" England knocked on America's door. "America, please open the door. Everyone's worried about you!"

Alfred had locked himself in his room after he had finished his work, around two. Arthur knocked again when there was no answer. "Please Alfred!"

England had realized that America would not come out for him. He would only come out for Ivan, who would not come to get him, for some unknown reason. Arthur sighed and walked away, going to go finish his cleaning.

---------

America had finally come out of his room when it had happened. He had been looking for Ivan, having at last worked up the courage to talk to him about the late night visits. He had just found him, when Prussia had walked into the room and pulled out a gun. Alfred had jumped in the way, almost instinctually when Gilbert had pulled the trigger. He didn't remember much after that, other than Russia saying his name in surprise and Canada yelling Prussia's soon after.

---------

England sat down in the chair next to Alfred's hospital bed and sighed. America was still unconscious. China said that Prussia had somehow shot him in a pressure point and effectively knocked him out for a while.

Arthur had just left a sobbing Matthew, who was being comforted by Francis. Ivan had taken Gilbert's head and smashed it repeatedly against the wall for shooting Alfred. Prussia was out cold as well, and had a large concussion. He sighed, and closed his eyes.

"No good can come from this," Arthur stated. Francis soon came in and wrapped his arms around England's neck.

"Is he going to be okay?" France asked.

"The doctors say that he'll be fine after he wakes up, and he can even go home. How is Matthew?"

"Upset still, but at least he's not crying any more. He says he didn't know what Prussia was trying to do."

Arthur stiffened slightly.

"So he asked for our support, but didn't tell anything about it to Matthew?"

Francis nodded.

"Seems like it."

They were silent for a while, before Arthur asked,

"Do you think Prussia's blown it?"

Francis nodded.

"Yes. He did. Russia's going to be much too cautious now, and extremely made at him for shooting Alfred. Ivan's still in love with him, I believe."

"So he rapes him?" Arthur asked, incredulous.

"Russia doesn't think he can truly show affection to America anymore. But he still wants to have him, in a way, so he rapes him. It's just a theory though. I know that Ivan loves Alfred, though. Have you seen how he looks at Alfred? It's obvious."

England sighed, and said,

"I don't want to argue about this right now."

They fell back into silence, just the sound of the beeping heart monitor to fill it.

---------

Alfred came home the next day, his left shoulder and leg bandaged tightly. The one person he wanted to talk to, however, was nowhere to be seen. America sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Alfred was not mad at Gilbert. He understood that Prussia had not meant to hit him, and would most likely feel really bad if he wasn't unconscious at the moment. America _was_ really worried about Canada, however, who wouldn't even eat if food wasn't brought to him at the hospital, where he was sitting next to Gilbert's bed.

Alfred closed the door to his room and threw his crutch to the other side of the room, frustrated. It made a loud thud when it hit the wall, and Toris came and knocked on the door, but America told him he was fine. Alfred sat down on his bed, not bothering to go fetch his crutch. He buried his head in his hands and let out a large sigh of frustration and unhappiness. Everything was so complicated at the moment, and all America wanted to do at the moment was fall asleep and never wake up again. But he still had to stay alive for Matthew and Arthur. Both of them would be highly upset for him killing himself, and Canada had enough to be upset about at the moment. Alfred lied back on the bed and closed his eyes.

He didn't get to sleep.

---------

Russia was very noticeably avoiding America, when he got out of the hospital. Ivan knew that it was clear to everyone that he was, but he just couldn't look Alfred in the eyes anymore. America had jumped in front of bullets for him, even after Russia had raped him. He felt really guilty. Ivan did not feel guilty about Gilbert, however. The little fuck deserved it. While he had not meant to make Canada upset, it was unavoidable. Russia sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the chess board, noting the absence of his queen. That had left Prussia's queen open for taking, however. Ivan did so, saying quietly,

"Check."

---------

A/N: He was trying to kill Ivan! *gasp* Now what's going to happen to Prussia's queen?

Ugh. Another one to come tomorrow or Wednesday, because this story is a chapter behind my DA version.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

---------

Matthew's eyes lit up happily when Gilbert's eyes opened. Prussia sleepily regarded Canada, blinking every once and a while.

"You're awake!" Matthew cried happily. Gilbert's expression became confused.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Matthew's heart had never hurt so much.

---------

Alfred gently hugged his sobbing brother.

"H-he doesn't remember me at all! He remembers everything else! Even shooting at Ivan! But anything I should be in is either gone or I'm missing! A-and he promised th-that he'd never forget me!"

America just held Canada.

"It'll be okay," he said, kissing his brother on the forehead, "He won't have just forgotten about you completely. He was totally in love with you. He'll remember you."

Matthew looked up at Alfred with teary, fearful eyes.

"Wh-what if he never does? What if I keep loving him and he never remembers me and falls in love with someone else?"

"That won't happen," Alfred shot down immediately, "No one could forget someone they've been in love with for years forever."

Canada just buried his face in America's chest and cried.

---------

Gilbert watched Matthew silently. West had told him that he had been with the Canadian for many years. Why couldn't he remember him? Canada's eyes were red and he had bags under his eyes. Prussia could tell that he had been crying. And he thought that America and Russia were having issues. At least they could remember who each other were. Gilbert could not remember anything, not a thing. Prussia sighed and walked away, into Ivan's empty study. He examined the chessboard and noticed that his queen had been taken. Gilbert blinked. All of the pieces had a person. Who was his queen? He couldn't recall. Was it… Matthew? But why would he give Canada such an important piece? Gilbert's head began to throb and he retreated to his room to lie down.

Panynte tugged on Prussia's hair, but Gilbert pushed the bird away from him, not in the mood to mess with his bird's strange moods. Panynte tweeted sadly and flew over to the door and sat on the doorknob.

Prussia turned over and ignored his bird. His head hurt too much to even think about going somewhere on his bird's weird whims. The knob suddenly turned and Panynte squawked and flew onto the bed. The door opened to reveal a nervously fidgeting Matthew.

"D-dinner's ready," he stuttered, before quickly turning away. Gilbert quickly stood up and grabbed Matthew's wrist, cursing his head when pain shot through it. Prussia tugged Canada into the room and shut the door.

"Is it true?" he demanded.

Matthew looked up at him, tears filling his eyes.

"I-is what true?"

"Were you my lover?"

The tears began to fall down Canada's face and he nodded, unable to speak. Prussia felt the sudden urge to comfort Matthew.

"Don't cry," he commanded, which only made the tears come faster.

"I-I'm sorry," he sobbed, "B-but you promised th-that you'd never forget me!" Matthew pushed Gilbert away and ran out of the room, vanishing into another one which Prussia assumed was his. Gilbert sighed, his head hurting even more, and went to dinner.

---------

"Ivan?" Alfred knocked on the door to Russia's study, "Please, Ivan, let me in. We need to talk."

There was silence, but America decided that Russia had not told him that he could not enter, so he was free to do so. He opened the door and walked in determinedly and closed it behind him with a slam. Ivan glanced up at him and looked back down at his work.

"I did not tell you that you could come in." Russia said, avoiding America's gaze.

"You didn't tell me that I couldn't come in either," Alfred countered.

"Leave."

"No."

Ivan stood up and pulled out his pipe.

"I'll break your ribs again," he threatened, still not looking America in the eyes.

"Can we at least talk?"

"No. I have nothing to discuss with you. Leave."

Alfred sighed and warily watched the pipe. He finally opened the door and left, casting a glance over his shoulder at Ivan before closing it, quietly this time. As soon as America could no longer see Russia, he ran.

---------

Yao was not entirely surprised to find Alfred in the attic. Matthew had told him that it was where America ran when he was upset. And Alfred certainly looked upset. His head was buried in his knees and his shoulders were shaking.

"Is something wrong, aru?" China asked, sitting next to America. Alfred didn't even look up, just shaking his head.

"Is it Ivan, aru?"

America stiffened, and Yao took that as a yes. He continued,

"What did he do, aru?"

"H-he won't even talk to me. About anything. I-I hate him!"

China sighed quietly and said,

"Do you know what Ivan told me, the first night after we got married, aru?"

Alfred shook his head again.

"He told me that he would not touch me because he did not love me, aru. Later, when we did do stuff, he told me once again that he did not love him. I think that he's always loved you, aru, and has never stopped."

America shook his head again.

"Why won't he talk to me then?"

Yao shrugged.

"I don't know, aru, Ivan's always been complicated."

Alfred silently agreed.

---------

Ivan quietly moaned as he released, and pulled out of Alfred, who had just climaxed as well. He got up to gather his clothes, but America caught his wrist, and looked up at him sadly.

"Don't leave," Alfred whispered, almost inaudible. America tugged on Russia's wrist lightly, weakly, a small plead to stay.

---------

**A/N**: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry how late this is!!!! *bad, bad author* Please forgive me!! There's only one more chapter!!


	22. Chapter 22

Ivan's eyes widened in surprise, but he obliged Alfred, crawling into bed next to him. America snuggled up to Russia hesitantly, and Ivan wrapped his arms around him. It felt nice. Almost like they were still together. Alfred fell asleep quickly, and Ivan watched him, gently playing with his hair.

"I... I still love you, Alfred," he whispered. America did not stir.

Russia soon fell asleep himself, and they both had the best sleep that they had gotten in a long time.

---------

Alfred was surprised, when he awoke, to see Ivan still next to him, his arms around America's waist. Russia was fast asleep, snoring softly. Alfred had completely expected Ivan to be gone – to have waited for America to fall asleep then leave.

Russia soon woke a few minutes later, and looked blearily down at Alfred.

"Good Morning," America said quietly.

"доброе утро," Ivan agreed, pulling Alfred closer. America almost pushed him away – he was completely confused on how to react. Russia must have woken up some more, however, because he released Alfred and moved away.

"Sorry," he murmured, "You're really warm."

America smiled faintly, being able to sense Ivan's lie and moved so that he could hug Russia himself.

"It's okay," he said, "It helped me sleep better." He took a deep breath before continuing hurriedly, "Because I still love you."

Ivan froze and stiffened, obviously surprised. At this change, Alfred pulled away sadly, quickly firing off jumbled excuses, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it, ju-just pretend I never said it and- I'm sorry."

Russia sighed and grabbed America's face, dragging him into a quick kiss.

"You talk too much," he teased when he pulled away. Alfred smiled and Ivan had the urge to ask him something, so he did.

"Will you marry me?"

---------

Prussia found Canada, the next day, cleaning the library. Panynte was seated happily in Matthew's hair, fluttering around every once and a while if the Canadian moved too much or too quickly before settling back onto Matthew's head when he stood still again.

Canada had a rather blank expression on his face – neither happy nor sad nor angry – but the way his skin was blotched showed that he had been crying. He was most likely too tired to cry now. Matthew was lethargically dusting the books, eyes skimming over the covers – all in Cyrillic. Prussia remained silent, watching him.

Canada was adorable, Gilbert decided – or maybe he already knew but forgot and, okay, that made his head hurt some more so he was going to stop.

Matthew sighed sometime during his dusting and the feather duster fell to his side. Tears were rolling down his cheeks again.

Prussia moved from his spot in the doorway silently and wrapped his arms around Canada. Matthew jumped and hiccupped.

"I'm sorry," Gilbert muttered. Canada turned around in Prussia's arms and buried his face in Gilbert's chest, sobbing.

"W-why?" Matthew asked, looking up at Prussia with tear-filled eyes.

Gilbert did not answer.

---------

Prussia gently ran his fingers through the sleeping Canada's hair. He still did not remember having Matthew as a lover, but the sex was great. Gilbert could tell that Matthew remembered what made him feel good.

Prussia sighed quietly, so not to wake Canada.

Why was Matthew the only one he didn't remember, out of everyone he could possibly forget?

Canada's eyes sleepily opened.

"Rise and shine, lazy-butt," Gilbert said, smiling at the tired Canadian. Matthew grunted and closed his eyes, Prussia's hand in his hair luring him back into a black oblivion.

"Come on now," Gilbert complained, removing his hand. Canada opened his eyes again and sat up, yawning. Matthew stood up, stumbling slightly from drowsiness, and picked up his clothes.

"Hey, where are you going?" Prussia asked.

Canada paused to look at Gilbert.

"I'm not going to stay here. You don't remember me, and you don't love me. This was a stupid mistake b-because I can't forget, like you can." Matthew returned to picking up his clothes, crying again.

Prussia stood up and wrapped his arms around Canada, keeping him from going anywhere. Matthew tentatively returned the hug. Panynte settled in Canada's hair again, but both countries ignored the bird.

"I can learn, even if I don't remember," Prussia said, gently kissing Matthew's forehead. Canada looked up at him, a strange mixture of hope and repulsion of the idea on his face.

"C-could you?" he finally asked. Gilbert nodded, pulling Matthew closer.

"I could. And I might remember you one day."

Canada paused, reconsidering Prussia's offer.

"Okay," Matthew said, turning bright red, "Kiss me."

Gilbert chuckled and leaned in to catch Canada's lips in a gentle, chaste kiss. Matthew's arms hesitantly wrapped around Prussia's neck as he kissed back.

Gilbert pulled away suddenly, his head hurting the worst it had since it got bashed into a wall. He groaned and held his head. Canada managed to pull Prussia to his bed and put him in it. Matthew quickly got dressed and went to go get something – Gilbert was not paying all that much attention.

---------

When Prussia awoke, he noticed a few things. One, there was a cool cloth on his forehead. Two, Canada asleep in a chair, next to his bed. Three, he was not in the hospital. That was an improvement.

And Four, Gilbert remember Matthew. He smiled, and decided that he could put his queen back on the chess board…

"Matthew," he said, shaking Canada, "Matthew, wake up."

Matthew looked up at Gilbert, tired, and asked,

"What is it, Gilbert?"

Prussia smiled and kissed the Canadian hard. Canada's eyes shook open and he froze, stunned, but slowly returned the kiss.

When Gilbert pulled back, and he said quietly,

"I remember."

Matthew let out a cry of delight and tackled Prussia, hugging him tightly. Panynte cheeped happily.

---------

When Ivan walked into his study, he noticed something odd.

The black king on the chess board was knocked over, a clear sign of forfeit, and the black queen had returned to the board.

Ivan smiled, and began to put the chess board up.

---------

A/N: And that's the end!!! I hope everyone enjoyed it!! This is my longest fanfic by far, and I'm partly-proud, partly-glad it's over with. I will still be posting one-shots and two-shots, for those of you who have become fans of mine, but nothing this big until I'm not taking 9 classes anymore. :)

Also, for those of you who want to read a much more amazing RussiaxAmerica, I suggest The Chosen End. [link] It's probably my most favorite by far. :)


End file.
